Wise Words
by Holz9364
Summary: A series of oneshots based on quotes from famous wise men & women. Mainly post episode tags, mostly Jisbon too!
1. Yes & No

**Wise Words**

**Chapter 1 - Yes & No**

_**"The oldest, shortest words - "yes" and "no" are those which require the most thought" - Pythagoras**_

Fandom: The Mentalist

Couple: Jisbon

Summary: Yes & No are very significant words.

**

* * *

**

"Yes, I mean no, I mean I don't know."

Patrick Jane watched in complete horror as his girlfriend paced the kitchen of her apartment looking shocked and freaked out, **REALLY **freaked out.

"Uhh…you _don't_ know?" He asked.

Lisbon turned to him with wide eyes, "Yes."

His eyes widened hopefully, "Yes?"

She groaned and hit her head off the wall, "No."

His face fell, "No?"

Lisbon fell into a chair in the kitchen, her head hitting the table, "No! I mean yes, I don't know. I don't know Patrick!" She said, grabbing her bag and coat and hurrying out of the kitchen and then out of the apartment before he could even shout her name to stop her.

Sighing, Jane closed the box on the sparkly diamond ring, unable to look at it. He had been sure that this day would have been amazing, he hadn't imagined that she would say no, or well, that she didn't know.

He knew that he wanted to spend his life with her, some naive part of him had always assumed that she felt the same way, then again his judgement was a little off when it came to Teresa Lisbon, she was definitely one of a kind and although at times that scared him to death he knew he loved her with all his heart and wanted her forever, the thing that worried him was; why did she not want him?

**

* * *

**

Teresa Lisbon aimlessly walked the streets of Sacramento, lost in thought with no idea where she was going, letting her feet lead the way.

She was in love with Patrick Jane, there was no doubt about that. She had loved him for a very long time, she had loved him when he was broken, she had loved him when he had watched Red John get sentenced to death, she had loved him when he was healing and she loved him now that he was fixed. Nothing in this world could ever change that fact, but the truth of the matter was that she was afraid of the unknown, not many things scared Teresa Lisbon, but the unknown did.

Ever since she was a kid the unknown had freaked her out, she wouldn't go into a cave if she couldn't see what was inside. She wouldn't try new food if she didn't know what it was, she would be afraid of things she didn't understand and right now for the first time in a long time she felt that fear creep back to her.

She wasn't afraid of spending her life with Patrick, she had envisioned that, she had imagined that nothing would set them apart, but marriage was a whole new can of worms.

She had never seen it first hand, her parent's marriage had been happy until her mother's death, but she had been too young to understand it and witness it. She had never really seen a happy marriage in her family, all the marriages had either ended badly or been bad from day one. It was for this reason that the thought of getting married scared her, she didn't know what to expect. Would things be different if she became Mrs Teresa Jane? Would she and Jane be the same?

With a sigh Lisbon sat down on a park bench, immersed in her thoughts. She didn't see the need to get married if she was honest with herself, she and Patrick were happy right now, happier than they had been in a long time so why get married? What if getting married messed things up and made them hate each other? She was afraid of marriage ending badly because it was all she had known, she had never seen a marriage last until the couples dying days, did that even happen in this day and age?

Pushing aside the negative thoughts she tried to focus on the better aspects of the opportunity that had arisen. Being married to Patrick Jane seemed like a nice thought, if things really did work out the way they did the movies and she _did_ love the man unconditionally, surely marriage wouldn't change that, if anything it could make them feel more connected.

When she was a very little girl, before her mother had died, Teresa had fantasised about a wedding, but she had never really understood it then. She had just wanted to find her Prince Charming and marry him. With a soft smile she realised that she _had_ met her Prince Charming, Patrick Jane meant the world to her and marrying him would complete her little fantasy world.

With a determined air Lisbon stood up and jogged back to her apartment, when she walked through the unlocked door 10 minutes later she was relieved. If the door was unlocked it meant he hadn't left yet, there was still hope.

Lisbon walked into the kitchen searching for the man, but she quickly discovered that he wasn't on the ground floor of her apartment. So Lisbon made her way upstairs and found Jane lying on the bed, his head snapped up when she walked into the room.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, ditching her shoes and her coat as she made her way over to him and sat down on the bed, "I didn't mean to leave you like that, you just caught me by surprise and well, you kinda freaked me out."

Jane sat up a little, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I just needed a little time alone to really think things over." Lisbon admitted, shuffling closer to him.

"And?" He asked breathily, nerves making his voice and hands tremble.

Unable to contain herself any longer Lisbon let a wide smile spread across her face, "Yes!" She exclaimed leaning over and kissing him.

"Yes, Patrick Jane, I will marry you."

Jane kissed her once more, grinning against her lips, "I thought you'd never come around." He whispered cheekily, sliding the ring onto her finger as he pulled her into another kiss.

In that moment Lisbon knew that she had made the right decision.

**The End ;D**

**A/N - I was going to make this angsty, like Lisbon was going to come back, ready to say yes and find Jane dead, but I decided to write it with a happy ending! ;D**

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! xxx**


	2. Entertaining the Idea

**Entertaining the Idea**

_"It is better to entertain an idea than to take it home to live with you for the rest of your life" - Randall Jarrell._

**_A/N - Set after S2E01. Jane & Lisbon entertain some ideas before committing to them…Jane wants to leave but has something holding him back and Lisbon wants to beg Jane to stay but has something holding her back…_**

**_Hope you enjoy! _**

_

* * *

_

Janes POV.

The team have walked out of the bullpen and are making their way to the SUV to leave, I almost pick up my box of belongings and leave too, in the other direction, but something stops me.

I put the box down and hurry to the elevator, if I jog I will catch them before they leave, I'll do one more case, just the one, for them, God who am I kidding? Its not for them, its for her, its always for her.

I entertain this thought for a second as I jump into the back of the SUV, trying not to smile at the way that Lisbon tries not to smile, even in my own head that sounds cheesy but when it comes to her I don't seem to mind much. The fact she's trying to conceal her smile, trying to act mad at me, makes me happy because I know what it means and she knows that I know what it means, she's happy that I decided to come and I think she knew all along that I would.

**

* * *

**

Lisbons POV.

He was always coming, he was never leaving the CBI. He had nothing else in life to keep him occupied, if he left he would end up in a locked room, again.

I knew that from the moment he told me he was leaving, I could see the doubts in his eyes, in his mind he never was leaving, he was testing us to see how we would do without him. We managed fine, we would continue to manage fine if he left but we don't want him too, I don't want him too.

Now that the case is on its way to being closed I'm not as pissed with Jane, and after the strawberries and the hug I guess I forgive him. As we drive back to the CBI, alone in the SUV, we are silent, both of us deep in thought, he probably already knows what I'm thinking about.

Call me foolish, call me stupid, call me whatever you want, Patrick Jane saved my life and yes its partly why I'm cutting him some slack lately but he is a good man who has suffered a terrible fate and having Bosco here is only making things worse, he needs this job to keep him going and I'd like to think he needs me.

* * *

Janes POV.

I do hate silent car journeys and I usually interrupt them with pointless conversation or silly singing but today Lisbon is so deep in thought, her brow furrowed so firmly that I know she shouldn't be interrupted. I can tell she's thinking about me, but I'm not sure exactly whats going on inside her head, I doubt I will ever know that.

Its strange really because I was thinking about her before I realised she was thinking about me. I was thinking about the reason I decided to stay with the unit, the special crimes unit, the team, my friends. They are more than a unit, co-workers, colleagues, to me, in fact they are more than friends, they are my family, the only family I have. Lisbon knows that, she knows a lot about me, I'm pretty sure she knows a lot about me that I don't know she knows because she's smarter and more cunning than Red John gives her credit for. That's either going to work for 'Team Kill Red John and Avenge Janes Family' if Lisbon performs some miraculous cunning murder of the man or against if he uses her cunning to do bad things, like trap me and kill me, which would be bad because I would be dead, but that's another can of worms to think about on an other day.

The can of worms that are open today, in this chain of thought have nothing to do with Red John and everything to do with my relationship with Lisbon, the strength of our ever growing friendship. She is my best friend, I don't know if she knows that yet, and truth be told I need her. Its not the job that I need, sure it gives me something to do but its Teresa Lisbon that keeps me going and I'm not ready to face a world in which I don't see her sparkling green eyes and magical smile every day. I'm not sure if I ever will be.

_

* * *

The End._

_A/N - Lots of little post episode oneshots to come ! Because….SANTA BOUGHT ME SEASON 2 OF THE MENTALIST FOR CHRISTMAS :D . So I shall be watching the eps again and will probably have fresh ideas for post-ep fics! They will all be posted in here under the Wise Words theme so watch this space! _

_Thanks! xxx_


	3. Heat

**Heat**

_"Happiness depends upon ourselves" - Aristotle._

_^^ Aristotle is one of my favourite philosophers, he was one of the wisest guys around, him and his buddy Averroes (Hey a good song is called 'Aristotle & Averroes' story of how they met and grew wise as friends, it's a good easy listen!) Anyhow onto the important stuff…_

_**A/N - "Theres nothing going on between you right now, sexually, no heat." As said by Jane in S2E02, so what does Jane know about sexual tension & heat? Lisbon quizzes him ;D**_

_**

* * *

**_

"How did you know?"

"Hm?" Jane asked, glancing up from his cellphone to look at Lisbon who was driving the car back to the CBI after questioning Mr and Mrs. Politician.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "How did you know that there was no heat between them?"

Jane grinned widely, "Easy." He said simply but before he could elaborate his cell rang, "I'll tell you later." He said with a wink that made her cheeks flush.

"Oh hey Cho, did you find that…"

Jane's voice trailed off as Lisbon became lost in her thoughts, what did he know about sexual tension and heat? How could you say if a marriage was or wasn't…sexually…secure shall we say? Of course only Jane could do so and it probably wouldn't be easy getting him to part with his secret.

* * *

The team were sitting in the bullpen, they had all just got told off by Minnelli and were planning to order some pizza for case closed night anyway.

"So, tell me your secret." Lisbon said to Jane with a smile as Rigsby made his way to the kitchen to call the pizza place.

"What secret?" Jane asked, as usual sounding as innocent as a baby.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, not for the first time that day, at the infuriating man, "She was a lesbian, you knew right from the start because there was no 'heat' between her and the husband."

"Oh yes that." Jane said, remembering their conversation in the car, "That was easy to figure out." He said, eluding the question again, he would have made a great politician.

"Yes that." Lisbon said, "So c'mon, how did you know?" She was genuinely curious and this made Jane want to share, so with a grin he stood up from his couch, walking over to where Lisbon was perched on Van Pelts desk. The younger female agent and the stoic Korean were both watching and listening to the exchange between the consultant and the boss curiously.

"Well." Jane began, "When you have lovers the sexual tension is obvious by the amount of time they look into each others eyes and the looks they tend to share with each other, they try to avoid touch if they are trying to conceal their relationship." Lisbon frowned, "But they weren't lovers, they were a married couple.

Janes smile widened, "Exactly, the husband tried too hard to make it seem like a convincing marriage, the hand on the arm, the arm around the shoulder, but he never once looked in her eye with emotion, and she was the same, they didn't share thoughts with glances and understand each other because there was no sexual bond."

Before Lisbon could think of a comeback to counter Jane's theory Cho had intervened, "So you and Lisbon are lovers then?" He asked casually and at that exact moment Rigsby walked into the room and subtly dropped the phone in shock.

"What?" Lisbon asked, spinning around sharply, Jane on the other hand was much more calm, he eyed Cho curiously, "What makes you say that Cho?"

Cho shrugged, "You look at each other and exchange thoughts and idea's, you practically have whole conversations without words, so you must have a sexual bond."

Jane, for the first time in a long time, was stumped, he looked at Cho for a long moment whilst Lisbon stared between Cho and Jane with wide horrified eyes, eventually Jane nodded, "You make a fair point." He said simply, "There are exceptions to all theories…"

"Clearly." Cho said, standing up to pay the pizza guy who had just appeared at the bullpen door.

Lisbon looked at Jane, her eyes still rather wide, _Do we have conversations just by looking at each other?_

_We're doing it right now m'dear. _Jane smirked, just a little.

_How the hell do we do that? _

_Ah, you see it's a fine art, I believe it has a name -_

"If you don't stop with the eye-sex I don't think I'll be able to eat my pizza." Cho said as he placed the box onto the table, Lisbons cheeks turned bright red and Jane grinned, "That's it Cho, see Lisbon, its called eye-sex, like sex with your eyes."

Lisbon glared at him and sat down at the table, "I know what it means." She snapped and with another glare Jane knew she was saying _Now stop embarrassing me or I'll throw another stapler at your head._ The others now knowing what the strange occurrence was identified it and tried to hide the fact that they were rolling their eyes when Lisbon looked in their direction.

_THE END_

_A/N - JISBON HAVE CAUGHT THE SPARKY EYESEX OH NOES. Any Shweir (Sparky) fans out there reading my Jisbon fics? If there are please tell me its not just me! No one does eye-sex like John and Elizabeth but I think Jane and Lisbon would come in a pretty close second place!_

_There are a couple more tags for this ep to come so watch this space!_

_Thanks! xxx_


	4. Adventurous Secrets

**Adventurous Secrets**

_"We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars" - Oscar Wilde._

_^^ I LOVE Oscar Wilde! He's so cryptically intelligent! A lot like Jane ;D_

_**A/N - As Jane said in S2E02 about a victim's secret… "It's an adventure because it's a secret." Jane finds out something VERY interesting about Lisbon…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You like secrets."

"What?" Lisbon looked down at Jane with a look that clearly said, 'Jane I am working, leave me alone!'

From Lisbons couch Jane smiled, "You like secrets."

"I like secrets?" Lisbon asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Do you Lisbon?" Jane asked, pretending to sound surprised, "Why do you like secrets?"

"Jane what the hell are you talking about?" Lisbon asked in annoyance, getting snappier by the minute.

"I'll tell you why you like secrets." Jane said, winding his boss up, he loved to do it because it was so easy, she wasn't exactly a hard person to piss off. He continued, "You like them because when you have a secret you feel special, like you have something that no one else in the world knows you have."

"No." Lisbon said, lying quite well for once, "I don't like secrets Jane."

"Yes you do." Jane said, still looking up at her from the couch, "When you were 17 you dated the High School jock, secretly of course because his father was the coach of the football team and didn't want a girlfriend to distract him."

Lisbon avoided the topic, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I think you've watched High School Musical one too many times Jane."

"Maybe." Jane said casually, not relenting however, "But this happened, you know it did. The secret relationship made it feel special because no one else knew that he was yours and you shared this special secret with him, right?"

Lisbon sighed, staring at him for a long moment, "Yes." She said, he could read her mind anyway, she really didn't see the point in lying to Patrick Jane anymore.

"But then something changed, the secret wasn't so fun anymore…He left for a scholarship?" Jane suggested, but Lisbon shook her head, not looking up from her desk.

"He broke up with you because his father found out?" Jane guessed.

Once more Lisbon shook her head and before Jane could make another guess she took a shaky breath and looked at him, unshed pain in her eyes, "He died." She said in a quiet voice, "In a car crash, his idiot friend got high and drove the car off a cliff into a lake, a week before we were meant to…" She breathed in sharply again and looked back down, unable to find her voice.

"You were meant to run away with him?" Jane asked, now feeling guilty for teasing her. Lisbon nodded and Jane internally slapped himself a couple of times and punched himself more than a few times.

"Lisbon I'm sorry for teasing I-"

"You didn't know." Lisbon said, looking up from the desk, her eyes back to normal, her smile fixed on like nothing had ever happened, "I know a lot of dark things about your past, I guess its only fair I return the favour."

"Lisbon I-"

Once more Jane was cut off, this time by Cho, who knocked once then opened the door, "Boss, case."

In a second Lisbon was on her feet and out of the office and Jane was 5 seconds behind her, so she did have secrets, many of them, but he was wrong about her liking them, she didn't, not anymore.

_The End._

_A/N - This was my 2nd__ tag to Season 2 ep 2, there are 2 or 3 more because so much potential story ideas came up in that episode! I wish Jane and Lisbon shared little moments like these where they relied on one another and trusted each other :'(_


	5. I Have Help

**I Have Help**

_"An intellectual is someone whose mind watches itself" - Albert Camus._

_^^ Jane in a nutshell._

_**A/N - Yes, this is yet another post-ep/tag fic to S2E02! This time building on the line Bosco says to Jane that got me thinking… "You're an addict Jane, you need help." What if that scene went a little differently? **_

_**

* * *

**_

"You're an addict Jane, you need help."

I could have walked away, I could have laughed and walked away but I didn't, because I'm strong? No. Because I'm idiot, an idiot who never knows when to shut his mouth, when to stop, not when it comes to Red John anyway. With Red John I'm an idiot who will stoop to any level to get justice, even murder.

So I didn't walk away, I kept going, I kept speaking.

"I have help."

Bosco looked at me like I was crazy, "Do you have a shrink or go to counselling?"

"No." I said, staring him down in what felt like a more sinister version of a children's staring contest.

"Then you don't have help." Bosco conceded on what he wanted to be a final note, he wanted me out of his office and oh God believe me I wanted to leave, but not yet, I had something to do first, something to say.

"I do have help. My help comes in the form of Agent Teresa Lisbon." Of course that caught Bosco's attention, if nothing else would I knew mentioning Lisbon would make him listen to me, it was sort of blackmail but it was also the truth. Was it the same thing if you blackmailed someone with the truth? Well it was probably still illegal but that had never stopped me before.

"She might help you but you are just a thorn in her side, ruining her promising career." The words were spoken bitterly, as though venom ran through them, venom that would wind its way across the room into my heart but Bosco loved Lisbon, in fact I think he still loves her so I can see why my ruining her career upsets him.

"If I'm an addict then I'm an addict with a cure. If I'm an addict at least I'm one whose getting better, accepting change and compromise." I said, not stopping for long enough to let him interrupt me, "If I'm an addict the drug that makes me crazy and out of control is Red John and the therapist that heals me and weans me off my anger high is Lisbon." Again I didn't give him a chance to speak, "She has been with me through everything and I know that she will continue to be with me until the day I track down Red John. And I know that if in my quest for vengeance I succeed she will arrest me and I also know that if I should fail and die she will be with me in death because she's my best friend and best friends stick together."

Bosco stared at me for a moment, not saying a word, probably wondering if I was telling him the truth (which I was) or distracting him to make him give me the case (which I was also doing.) When he eventually spoke it was in a softer voice than before, "She means a lot to me and I used to feel exactly the way you did about her." He walked around to the other side of his desk and sank down into his chair, "Take care of her."

So I left feeling happy, I hadn't gotten Red John but later I placed a bug in his office, but that first time I left his office I was happy because I knew that he'd stop harassing Lisbon and he'd stopped telling on her to Minnelli after my little speech. The only regret I had as I walked out of Sam Bosco's office was that I didn't have the guts to give that speech to Teresa Lisbon herself yet.

_The End._

_A/N - Okay so I'm almost done on my tags from this episode… well I have two more! This one was written more for me than for others because I wanted the scene to go differently so this is for me and anyone else who wanted a little bit more in that scene =]_

_Thanks! xx_


	6. I'll Regret This

**I'll Regret This**

_"Experience is the name every one gives to their mistakes" - Oscar Wilde. _

_^^ And again the legendary Oscar Wilde, I think here will be a few quotes from this awesome guy. 3_

_**A/N - The second last tag for S2E02! Jane always asks Lisbon to do the impossible, trust him. "You won't regret this" he says in this ep, but why is it that even though Lisbon ALWAYS regrets it she continues to let him convince her to do mad things? This is written in the format of a diary by the way =]**_

_**

* * *

**_

Some people say the biggest lies they've told in their whole lives are short sentences. Some peoples biggest lie is 'I love you' because their marriage, relationship, whatever is a scam, all for money, love was never there. Others say the biggest lies they have ever told are the simple things like 'I'm fine' when they want to cry or 'I have plans' when they want to avoid going out with someone. I use all of these little white lies often but the biggest lies I tell are things I say at least once a day, 'I trust you' and in response to 'you won't regret this' the two words 'I know.'

My name is Teresa Lisbon and I don't have trust issues. I swear.

That up there, another big lie.

I have huge trust issues, I always have, ever since I was a kid but that's nothing new, it's practically in my file. Of course working with Patrick Jane doesn't make my trust issues any better, he's the least trustworthy man I've ever met.

See I know that, I've just put my thoughts onto paper and my thoughts are, Jane = untrustworthy. So it's simple right? I just don't trust him. WRONG, things are never simple with Jane and even though I know as well as the rest of the team that his plans are crazy and that he pulls crap that could get us fired I still trust him.

Its not that I think he's a complete failure when it comes to trust because I don't think that at all. I trust him in some respects, I don't trust him with my secrets, I don't trust him enough to talk about my past with him but the only person I ever did trust in that way was Sam Bosco and well…he betrayed that trust a long time ago. I do trust that Jane will always be there for me, he killed a man for me and for Jane I realise how hard a thing that is to do, he will always be there to stand by me when I need him and as much as we fight and bicker I know that whenever I'm falling he'll be there to break my fall or to help me pick up the pieces. I know that because as a friend I trust him.

However the problem about trusting Jane is trusting him as a colleague, something I don't think I will ever be able to do. He is irresponsible, he doesn't tell me what his plan is, he just runs off and does it and that gets him and me and the bureau into trouble. It's what made me despise him so much when he was first assigned to my team but he's been here for over a year now. In the past he was kicked out of teams or left them before they got to the one month stage so I must be doing something right, I must in some small way have control over him.

I really hope one day Jane will let me in, tell me what he's planning, if I knew and it made sense I'd maybe even go along with it, if we caught a killer and put him or her where he or she couldn't hurt anyone again then a little stunt that was _authorised _by the team leader wouldn't matter and could always be omitted from the report, but he doesn't trust me enough to tell me, he just waltzes off like everything is going to be fine.

One day he'll trust me, one day.

_The End._

_A/N - Another short little tag. There is ONE more and I swear that's it! Thanks for reading, I hope this isn't OOC!_


	7. Bugged

**Bugged**

_"Education is a progressive discovering of our own ignorance" - W. Durrant._

_**A/N - My last tag to S2E02! Promise! Janes little bug in Bosco's office is on all the time right? So he must hear some of the chats Lisbon & Bosco have in that office in the time between the bug being planted and being found? Did anyone else think of that whilst watching S2? Anyways this is just my take on something Janes bug hears in the office when Lisbon visits Bosco…**_

* * *

Beep.

The sound was my new alarm clock; it woke me from my light doze because the sound meant that noise was being detected in Bosco's office. My eyes didn't open; they remained closed as I lay on my sofa, still feigning sleep but now wide awake.

"Sam, can we talk?"

There was no mistaking that voice, it was Teresa Lisbons, I hadn't even heard her leave the office, what she was doing in Bosco's office? Was she in on the Red John case?

"Teresa." Bosco seemed pleasantly surprised at this visit, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He teased and in my mind I could see the smile on his face, it made me want to roll my eyes or grimace…

"We haven't talked about…" There was a pause in which Lisbon took a deep breath, "About what happened, why I left San Francisco."

This caught my attention, it was something that I'd always wondered about but Lisbon had always refused to tell me, although I did feel a little bit guilty for listening to this conversation…it was sort of like I was betraying Lisbons trust.

"Ah." Bosco said, an awkward pause following, "I see."

"I know you want to avoid it and pretend everything is fine, but I can't do that Sam, I can't act like your just some old friend who I used to work with." Lisbon said, speaking very quickly and sounding uncharacteristically nervous and shy.

"I didn't think you would." Bosco admitted, it was clear he didn't want to approach the subject of why Lisbon had left.

"After the incident when we killed the murderer things fell apart Sam." Lisbon said very quietly and it took a lot of control to stop my eyes from popping open in shock, they had killed someone?

"But that's not why you left." Bosco continued, seeming unfazed about the topic of murder, to be more specific, someone that they had murdered.

"I know." Lisbon whispered, her voice very quiet and broken, she didn't sound like the person I knew.

"You left because you found out Mandy was pregnant." Bosco said, matter of factly but the hurt in his voice was evident, to me of course, I am a Mentalist after all.

There was a sigh, it sounded as though it came from Lisbon, "It was selfish but after that night when you talked about marriage and leaving Mandy I couldn't stay around to watch you have a child together."

There was a silence, a silence that let me brood and think things over. Lisbon and Bosco had talked about marriage? So they'd being having an affair…and Bosco's wife had gotten pregnant so he'd stayed with her, Lisbon couldn't take it and transferred to Sacramento…

"I couldn't leave her and I couldn't let you run off into the unknown either." Bosco said, "I loved you both."

So Bosco had loved Lisbon and from what I had heard so far I'm pretty sure that Lisbon had loved Bosco too, maybe she still loved him…

There was movement, like someone walking across the room and my best guess was that it was Bosco, walking around the desk to stand in front of her. After that there were muffled noises, like fabrics rubbing against each other, a hug? The next thing he heard made him jump a little, "Sam!" Lisbons voice wasn't loud, she wasn't screaming but she was obviously close to the bug.

"Isn't that what you wanted Teresa?" Bosco asked, the poor guy just sounded confused, no one ever knew what Teresa Lisbon wanted, I don't think she even knows.

Lisbon took a deep breath, "I came up here to try and tie up loose ends, let go of the past, so that we could both move on from what was a silly affair between two young co-workers who thought they were in love when all they felt was lust!"

Very poetical, Lisbon was much more classy than she believed herself to be, I wonder if anyone other than me knows that she reads and writes poetry…and song lyrics which she sings and plays guitar too, she writes the music for them too. She is a woman of many talents.

"It wasn't an affair of lust." Bosco said in a low voice, "It was an affair that should have become a relationship, it was love."

"It wasn't love." Lisbon said, her voice strong now, not quiet and weak, that was my Teresa Lisbon back. "I know what love feels like now, I've really experienced it and what we had wasn't love Sam, it was lust and passion. It was excitement because we were meeting up in interrogation rooms and making out like teenagers, it was enthralling because it was a secret. It wasn't love."

I had to admit the speech impressed me, Lisbon really knew where she stood in life and if her heart said it wasn't love then it wasn't love, but who had she experienced real love with then? If it hadn't been Bosco…that's a mystery I'll solve another day, or maybe today if this conversation continues…

"Teresa what I felt for you was stronger than anything I ever felt for Mandy, how could it have not been love?" Bosco asked and all I could hear in his voice was hurt, for the first time since I'd met him I kind of felt sorry for the guy.

"Because love is knowing your day will be brighter when you see their smile. Love is understanding them so well that a glance can exchange thoughts. Love is knowing that even if they mess up you'll stand by them. Love is knowing that they will be there for you whenever you call on them. Love is trusting them to look after your heart and not break it." Lisbon said, her voice softer but still as strong. Her speech actually brought me close to tears so I couldn't imagine what poor old Bosco was going through up there.

"I feel all of those things for you. I love you Teresa."

I knew this already of course but hearing Bosco say it was different and I wondered how Lisbon would react. She sighed, a long, deep sigh and then said, "In that case I'm sorry Sam, because I don't love you, not anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I can't say I didn't expect it." Bosco said, making me listen closer than ever, so Bosco had a reason for expecting his feelings to be one-sided? Would he share this reason?

"What do you mean?" Lisbon asked, and she did sound confused, I could envision her standing in front of Bosco, hands on her hips with that line of frustration and annoyance in-between her eyes.

"The one who lights up your day, who understands you in a glance, stands by you through everything, that one is Jane. I saw it as soon as I saw the way you interacted with each other." Bosco sounded resentful, sad, but not angry, not anymore.

There was silence and I waited anxiously for Lisbon to say something, anything, to confirm or deny this, she couldn't just leave me hanging like this, well I wasn't actually supposed to be hearing the conversation but all the same this story had to conclude!

"I'm right aren't I?" Bosco asked, obviously wanting an answer as much as I did, "You're in love with him?"

There was more silence, then one word, "Yes."

_

* * *

The End._

_A/N - Yes it just ends there, no sequel sorry! I didn't want to go too much into Janes thoughts on it and all that, its just meant to be a short drabble! All the same I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! xxx_


	8. I Don't Understand the World

**I Don't Understand the World**

_"Don't make excuses, make good" - Proverb._

_^^ Hm, this made me think about all the bad guys (and girls!) in the Mentalist who just make excuses about everything they did, 'I killed him because he stole my girlfriend blah…' but why cant they rise above it?_

_**A/N - Jane & Lisbon have one of those little moral chats we so often see them having on the show after the events of S2E03 Red Badge, I'd forgotten how awesome that episode was, with all its Jisbon interaction stuff 3.**_

_**

* * *

**_

She has been quiet all day and that can only mean she is either A.) Pissed off with me and avoiding me (which she isn't because when she does speak she is pleasant, oh and she hasn't thrown any staplers) or B.) She's upset.

Now I am a mentalist and a pretty smart bloke if I do say so myself. So not only do I know that Lisbon is indeed upset, I also know the reason for her being upset.

We have just closed a case, well; we didn't close it…not really. Lisbon had just been the lead suspect in a murder case and had her name cleared. When she returned to work she wasn't ecstatic as the team thought she would be, she is still in shock from what had happened to her, and who could blame her for that?

I had watched her, walking around, smiling at people who welcomed her back for almost 5 hours before I decided to talk to her. We have no case yet today so the team are in the bullpen moaning about having to do paperwork and the guys are playing playboy top trumps while Van Pelt glares at them. As I leave I doubt they even notice which suits me fine because it means they won't interrupt the chat I want to have with Lisbon.

I walk in and find her lying on the couch in her office, she isn't asleep, just laying there, her eyes open but unseeing, she's deep in thought and doesn't notice that I'm in the room until I sit down on the edge of the couch.

She looks up at me, jumping up into a sitting position and blushing.

"I don't understand the world." Lisbon admits and it takes me by surprise that she is so easily sharing her thoughts with me, I usually have to read her mind first and annoy her for a while.

"Neither do I." I say, watching her curiously.

Lisbon sighs and lets her head fall into her hands, when she looks up I can tell she's confused, "I read the case files." She said, "The interviews…" She shakes her head, "And I don't understand."

Now I'm confused, I don't know what she doesn't understand about the case, what had she seen in the case files?

"How could a woman who loved her daughter let a paedophile live with them? Let him take her out shopping, alone…How could she do that?" Lisbon asked, looking at me with not only confusion but pain in her eyes.

The question took me by surprise, out of all the things that could have been bothering her it surprised me that it was that, but then again, Lisbon always cared about others over herself so why should this situation be any different? Nevertheless she had a question and as I always do, I will try my best to give her an answer.

"She believed he had changed." I said, knowing she would need more than that, "She had doubts and fears deep down but she didn't let them show because she hoped, wished really that he wasn't who he appeared to be."

Lisbon shook her head, "But if she had fears why didn't she just leave him?" She asked, "How could she put her daughter in danger like that?" God the thought of it made Lisbon shudder, this topic was obviously one that made her upset, it had been her first case and it would have been a very difficult first case on both a professional and personal level.

"Because she loved him." I replied simply and Lisbon scoffed, "How could anyone fall in love with a child molester?" She asked, disgusted and to be honest, I couldn't blame her, it disgusted me too.

It occurred to me in that moment that people put a ban on love, a firewall on who you could and couldn't fall in love with.

"He seems like a monster but people can fall in love with monsters." I looked at her, sitting so close next to me, she still didn't seem convinced. "I'm a monster, I'm not a murderer yet but I'm planning to be."

Lisbons eyes widened with realisation and her hand went to my arm, to my surprise and from the frown on her face, to her surprise too, "I didn't mean you." Lisbon said softly, she turned away, unable to look at me for some reason.

"You aren't a monster or a murderer, not yet." Looking back at me I detected something in her eyes, hope perhaps? "And its more than likely someone will fall in love with you, if they haven't already."

I think she knew that I knew, that I caught the hint because she stood up, embarrassed. I stood up too and grabbed her wrist before she could walk out of her office. I pulled her around, "If someone happened to fall in love with me, they need to know that I'm not the kind of person they should be with." I walked a little closer to her, my hand still enclosed around her wrist, "That person should know that I'm broken and will hunt for revenge until the day I die, but that if they are willing to accept all of that, I will try, for them."

Lisbon stared at me with wide eyes, "Jane-"

"Patrick." I corrected her, smiling just a little, "If this is going to work out Teresa we really must be on a first name basis." I grinned and kissed her on the cheek, hurrying into the bullpen before she could react to what had happened.

When Lisbon walked in, about 5 seconds later, still looking a little bit stunned the team got suspicious.

"What happened?" Van Pelt asked, sounding a little worried.

I grinned brightly, "Oh nothing much, I finally got Lisbon to admit she was in love with me."

"JANE, MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Of course my dear."

With a wink to the team I was gone, it was nice to know new revelations didn't change the best things about my relationship with Teresa Lisbon.

_The End._

_A/N - This turned out really different from how I had originally planned, the idea kind of ran away from me but I actually prefer how it turned out!_

_Thanks for reading! There is another tag fic to S2E03 coming up! _


	9. You Thought I Was Capable of That

**You Thought I Was Capable of That?**

_"The height of cleverness is to be able to conceal it" - Due de la Rochefoucauld._

_^^ This reminds me of an episode in season one I think it was…in which the murderer was this genius posing as the town idiot, he had everyone's sympathy and not a soul suspected him, except Jane of course… anyway onto the important stuff!_

_**A/N - Lisbon is hurt that Jane thought she was capable of murder but the incident revealed a lot about their friendship.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So we're really gonna do this." Lisbon said, sighing as she looked at Jane across her living room. He was sitting on her couch, watching her intently.

"No one in the team needs to know about the…methods, used to catch the killer." Jane said, his eyes moving up and down Lisbons body, that football jersey was **so **short, God she was killing him.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on telling them." Lisbon said with a chuckle, "I just hope this works."

"How could it not?" Jane asked, his usual cocky self, "Its one of my plans, of course it will work." He smiled at her and it made her feel a little bit better.

"Is this how performers feel when the curtain opens?" Lisbon asked with a laugh, Jane laughed along with her, "Probably."

"So you really thought it was me?" Lisbon asked, the laughter fading away from her eyes and a little bit of pain creeping into them.

Jane shrugged, "I wasn't ruling it out." He admitted.

"You thought I was capable of murder?" The hurt in her eyes was now evident, to anyone, not just a mentalist.

Jane looked down for a moment, finding it hard to look into those eyes, he hated to cause her pain, it hurt him to see her in pain, "Anyone is capable of murder, you know that."

Lisbon nodded, "I guess so." She hesitated, "I just sort of hoped you would believe me."

"I did." Jane said honestly, "In the end I did."

"Thank you." Lisbon said, looking up at him again, "For standing by me through all of this." She paused, "I thought Sam would have too but I guess people change." She smiled at him and although it was a little bittersweet he smiled back, "Yeah, I guess they do."

A car pulled up outside the door and Jane jumped up, "Lights, camera, action." He whispered into her ear.

Lisbon nodded, putting her headphones in and making sure everything was in its right place. "Remember I'll just be at the top of the stairs if you need me, all you need to do is say the codeword."

"I know." Lisbon said and Jane nodded, in a fleeting motion he kissed her cheek and hurried up the stairs. Lisbon pressed play on the walkman, picked up a glass of gin and started to dance around her living room.

Jane watched her with a small smile from the top of the stairs; she really was killing him tonight.

Lisbon glanced up at Jane before she answered the door and had to suppress a smile at the look in his eyes, at least something good had come of all this, Jane had finally realised that she was much more than a hard edged cop, she was a woman.

_The End._

_A/N - The next tags will be for S2E04 when I watch it which maybe tonight but probably tomorrow, I've seen them all before when they were on the TV but for some reason the second time you watch an ep you get an idea for a fic you didn't when you watched it the first time! XD_

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! xx_


	10. Cluedo God

**Cluedo God**

_**A.N - I was watching S2E04 when this popped into my head…the boy KNEW the crazy woman hadn't killed his father because HE knew HE was the killer just like in cluedo you know who the killer ISNT because of the cards you have or clues other people have showed you and I figured Jane would NEVER lose at Cluedo, he would be like a cluedo god! **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Miss Scarlett with the revolver in the library."

There were groans around the table as Patrick Jane grinned triumphantly. He had won Cluedo, for the 6th time that night, he was unbeatable!

"How did you know that?" Lisbon demanded, glaring at him in annoyance, "The rest of us had 2 rooms ticked off, one suspect and 3 items! How the hell did you know all of that?"

Janes smile widened, he leaned back in his chair, taking a swig from his bottle of beer, "Simple." He said, "You went to the library and guessed Mrs. White with the rope so I knew you obviously didn't have the rope or Mrs. White, Rigsby showed you a card and I had Mrs. White so I knew he was showing you the weapon because he stated at the start of the game that he had no rooms." Rigsby mumbled something rude to Jane and Lisbon scoffed, "One more game." She said, "But a slightly different version and I warn you now, I'm gonna kick your ass this time."

Jane smirked as Lisbon walked over to a cardboard box in her living room, she pulled out a board game, Cluedo, but the Harry Potter version. She dropped it on the table and began to set the game up.

"He'll still win." Rigsby said as Lisbon set the board up.

Lisbon shook her head, "Its harder to win this version." She grinned smugly at Jane, "Its got extra's, you get a set amount of house points and if you lose them your out of the game, you also get dark mark and help cards to make it more interesting AND the board spins."

"We still have no chance." Van Pelt said with a sigh, and a subtle annoyed glare in Janes direction.

"Shes right you know." Jane said, looking at Lisbon with his eyes twinkling, "I'm a Cluedo God."

Lisbon scoffed again, "You just THINK you're a God."

Van Pelt smiled to herself, but Rigsby noticed and smiled back. Cho raised an eyebrow and Jane and Lisbon were too busy eying each other up to even notice the exchange.

Once Lisbon had set the game up she handed out the mystery cards and the character cards as well as a sheet of paper to tick off the suspects/items/rooms as they figured them out. After getting everyone a fresh beer she sat down at the table to explain the game, "It's the same as normal cluedo, the rules haven't changed, there are just a couple of additions. You've all got 80 house points and if you lose them you are out of the game. Theres an extra dice if it lands on one of the house crests you turn that wheel and it unveils secret passages between rooms. If the dice lands on a star you take a help card. If it lands on a dark mark you take a dark magic card, the dark magic cards tell you to lose house points unless you have one of the help cards to get you out of the situation. Got it?"

The team all nodded, it was fairly simple. "Okay then, what character is everyone so I can give you the right colour?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Van Pelt said, making Rigsby snigger a little, Van Pelt didn't watch Harry Potter so didn't understand the whole 'you look like her, act like her…' thing but Jane and Cho did.

Lisbon handed her the blue counter and then gave the white counter to Rigsby who had just announced that his character was Luna Lovegood. Cho wasn't exactly happy to be Neville Longbottom and mumbled his annoyance as Lisbon handed him the green counter.

She put the last card in the middle, "Okay the person whose dead is Ron Weasley and I'm Hermione Granger." She put the red counter down for herself and handed Jane the last one, the purple counter, she smirked, "You're the chosen one."

"Who chose me?" Jane asked, smirking along with her. The team could feel the chemistry in the air.

Covering their sheets they all ticked off the cards they had and Van Pelt rolled first since her birthday was next.

By the time they were about three turns in Lisbon had figured out the room and the item, but she didn't have one single suspect.

8 turns in she was stuck between Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange but she also happened to know that Jane had got it and was planning to head to the office on his next turn. She rolled a 6 and was 4 places away from the office, taking her chances she entered and picked up the cluedo envelope.

Jane eyed his opponent up and she just smirked at him, she even managed to look cute when she was amused at his displeasure.

"I think it was Draco Malfoy with the sleeping draught in the Potions classroom." Lisbon said, taking the envelope out and actually cheering and punching the air when she realised she was right.

Jane laughed, "Maybe the trick is the more drunk you are the better you are at cluedo." He teased, after her…8th or was it 9th? beer of the night throughout the cluedo games.

"Maybe you can't admit that I just kicked your ass." Lisbon fought back, standing dangerously close to him and feeling his breath on her skin.

"If I admit that you kicked my ass at cluedo will you admit that you're in love with me?" Jane teased her, he was smiling at her with that charming smile that she couldn't resist and she REALLY wanted to kiss him…but she wasn't that drunk.

"Hm let me think about that." Lisbon said, pretending to think it over for a few seconds, "Uh, hell no."

"I'm still a God of Cluedo." Jane said, refusing to lose his title after he'd only just earned it.

"Ha! You're a God of _something_ anyway." Lisbon said, her eyes widening as she realised what had just come out of her mouth. The team were watching the scene as if it was a mildly interesting TV soap.

"Oh really?" Jane asked, a small smile on his lips, his eyes twinkling, as he walked over to where she was now leaning on the kitchen counter. He placed one hand at one side of her and his other hand at her other side, his face inches away from hers, "And what would that be?" He asked in a whisper, almost making Lisbon shiver.

"Annoyance." Lisbon said, cocking her head at him, smiling coyly, it was most definitely not what he wanted to hear, but he bit back, he leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "And you're a goddess of bad sarcasm."

Lisbon grinned at him, this time she leaned forward and whispered, "Ah, but you still love me."

Janes eyes widened as he realised that she knew, Lisbon knew she had one over Jane for the first time in her life so with a grin she slipped away from him, whispering in his ear as she passed him, "When the others leave stay for a private game of cluedo." With a devilish grin she made her way back to the team leaving Jane leaning against the counter so shocked that he was lost for words and lets face it, that really didn't happen often!

_**The End!**_

_**A.N - So random I know! But that episode just made me think of cluedo! And I got Harry Potter cluedo for my Christmas so I've been playing it rather a lot! **_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! xxx**_


	11. He Never Listens to Me

**He Never Listens to Me**

_"Hope sleeps in our bones like a bear waiting for spring to rise and walk" - Marge Piercy. ._

_^^ I like that quote! It has a lot of imagery in it, it's a nice way to think of hope and everyone does have it, even Jane somewhere deep down!_

_**A/N - Tag for S2E06, Black Gold & Red Blood. This doesn't actually have Jane in it, it has Lisbon and Bosco talking about Jane though. It occurs after Bosco says 'You two are close, he'll listen to you.' It's AU so imagine that Minnelli leaves and Jane doesn't call Bosco.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Why would he listen to me now Sam?" Lisbon asked, as Minnelli walked out of the bullpen, "Why would he listen now when he hasn't listened at all for the past year and a half?"

Bosco looked at her intently, "Put on a sad voice and say 'Jane please come back, I need you here' and he will break and come back right away."

Lisbon actually laughed, albeit a little bitterly, "Right because he's so in love with me he'll do whatever I ask." She joked.

"Yes." Bosco said making Lisbons eyes widen, "No! I was just saying that because that's what Jane was saying about…" She trailed off but Bosco knew what she was talking about, "Me."

Lisbon glanced at him sheepishly but Bosco didn't seem angry, "I know, word spreads quickly in this place." He said simply.

Lisbon opened her mouth but closed it again, her mind finally spinning back to the matter at hand, Jane. "He's not in love with me, trust me." Lisbon said, "I don't even think he's capable of love after everything he's been through."

Bosco raised an eyebrow at her, "Your whole team can see it, Minnelli can see it and even I can see it." He said, his voice lowering as the team entered the bullpen, "The only people who can't see are you and Jane."

Lisbon was speechless, everyone thought Jane was in love with her? And everyone thought Bosco was in love with her? God she hadn't even been able to get the chess captain to date her in high school.

Before Lisbon could come up with anything witty to say or something to combat Bosco's idea of Jane being in love with her, her cell rang and when she looked at the caller ID and the familiar picture of Jane smiling came up she answered it immediately.

"Jane, where the hell are you?" She asked, trying to sound annoyed but she knew the others could tell she was worried.

"Oh hey Lisbon, I'm about to catch the killer." He said casually.

"Jane you escaped from jail! Do you have any idea how serious that is?" Lisbon asked, sounding hurt and worried.

"Sure, pretty serious I guess but Bosco is gonna drop the charges anyway." Jane said nonchalantly.

"Jane stop being so stupid. Bosco isn't going to drop the charges, trust me, he'd happily see you rot in jail." Lisbon said, earning a nod of agreement from Bosco for her words.

"But you wouldn't be happy if I was rotting in jail and you can get Bosco to do whatever you want." Jane said as he walked along the path and neared the house where he knew the murderer was.

"Jane I've told you, that's not going to work now can you please just come back?" She put on the whole worried, sad façade and Bosco smirked.

"Oh please Lisbon do you really think the whole sad façade Bosco told you to put on will work? If he doesn't drop the charges I'll see you in 2 years time." Jane said, in his usual calm voice, not caring about anything.

"Jane please don't do this to yourself-" Lisbon said but before she could say anymore he had hung up.

"He's at the victim's house." Lisbon said, her voice quiet, she seemed a little lost as she trudged away to her office without another word.

Bosco ordered his team to call the local police and take Jane back to jail and glanced at Lisbons office a little guilty. However there was nothing he could do about it now, the words had been said.

In the end they were all broken and lost, all three of them. So how could three broken people ever come together really?

_**The End.**_

_**A/N - There are a couple of episode tags for S2E07 coming up so look out for them!**_

_**Thanks for reading! xxx**_


	12. I Was Foolish & I Apologise

**I Was Foolish and I Apologise for That**

_"Be a good animal, true to your instincts" - D.H Lawrence._

_^^ Made me think of Bosco! . I've not written much about the Bosco/Lisbon/Jane triangle which is weird cause I really liked it, and I wish Bosco would have stayed in the show longer but that was nasty old Red Johns doing. Anyhow…_

_**A/N - A tag to S2E06, Black Gold & Red Blood. Jane gets out of jail and doesn't really appreciate what Lisbon has done for him, until he overhears an interesting conversation that makes him feel incredibly guilty…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jane grinned at Lisbons comment about him rotting in jail and was still smiling as he walked down the corridor away from her office. He really did appreciate what she'd done for him but he couldn't risk telling her that in case something he didn't want to come out of his mouth did so. So he covered it up with his usual façade of being cheery and joking around and she bought it.

Jane was on his way to Bosco's office to try and find out how Lisbon had blackmailed him when something stopped him dead in his tracks. Bosco was in his office, but not alone. A woman who looked to be in her late 30's with long blonde hair was standing behind his desk and Bosco sat in his chair with his head in his hands…

The woman appeared to be Bosco's wife, Mandy. And Jane, being Jane just had to stop and listen even though he'd just gotten arrested for eavesdropping.

"Mandy she said she was going to talk, about the incident 8 years ago." Bosco told the woman, his wife for sure.

"Sam don't worry. Teresa was probably just using it to make you get Jane out of jail, I doubt she will really talk." Mandy said, a hand on his arm comforting the man.

Bosco shook his head, "No, I know her well Mandy and that look in her eyes…she was ready to talk."

Mandy's eyes widened, "Teresa was willing to throw away her career, face imprisonment and break your friendship for this guy?"

Bosco nodded, his face scrunching up in annoyance, Mandy sighed, "What the hell has happened to the Teresa Lisbon I knew?" She asked, perching on the edge of Bosco's desk.

Bosco's eyes darkened, "She's been corrupted by Patrick Jane." He said, his voice low and angry.

"So you still think she might talk even though Janes out of prison with no charges against him?" Mandy asked, biting her lip in her worried state.

"If something happens to Jane that is remotely my fault…yes, she will talk." Bosco said, Mandy seemed to not believe this, "Sam…" She trailed off and Bosco groaned, "She won't get time in prison Mandy!" He exclaimed, making his wife jump a little.

"I'm sorry." He said, his tone softer as he placed a hand on hers, "I killed him. I was like Jane once, I broke the rules and came up with out of the box ways to catch killers. On that one case…" He paused for breath and outside the door Jane listened intently.

"On that one case I thought I could set the killer up by telling the wife that her husband was the killer, when the husband got home that night I figured there would be a fight and the truth would come out, but the wife shot the guy and then shot herself, but the guy was still alive and I…I finished the job." Bosco finished, his hand shaking a little, Mandy watching him with shocked, wide eyes, she'd known he'd killed a man but she hadn't known the full story.

"So…" Mandy began, her voice shaking a little, "So what role did Teresa play in all of this?"

Bosco's eyes went dark again, he was guilty for getting her involved, "She helped me cover it up, get rid of the finger prints, make it look as if the wife had killed the husband and then herself…its why I thought she was capable of the murder of McBride a few weeks ago…She managed to destroy all the evidence and set someone else up as the killer all those years ago…she could have easily done it again." He sighed deeply and Mandy grabbed his hand, she smiled softly at him.

"I think we need to go home Sam." She said, her voice still quiet yet comforting. Bosco nodded and stood up to get his coat and Jane fled back to the bullpen.

He lay on his couch for a moment, processing what he had just heard in Bosco's office. Lisbon had risked breaking the trust of her close friend (and Jane suspected at one point, lover) to get him out of a 2 year imprisonment sentence…She had also risked losing her own career and a possible one year sentence for accessory to murder…all for him and suddenly he felt a lot more appreciative and grateful for what Lisbon had done for him.

Jumping up he made his way to her office where he knew she would still be due to the fact that at this time on a Friday night only he and she remained on their floor of the CBI HQ, even the cleaners had left.

When he walked in he smiled to see her with the line of concentration between her eyes as she filled out paperwork with the light from her desktop lamp making her face light up and look angelic.

She looked up with a frown at Jane, who was standing watching her with a creepy smile on his face.

"Yes Jane?" She prompted, causing Jane to break from his trance, the smile fell from his face as he cleared his throat, "I realise that you broke the trust of a close friend and risked both his and your imprisonment for me and I was foolish to take it for granted, I was foolish to take you for granted so I apologise most profoundly for that."

Lisbon watched him for a moment, he'd figured out what had happened obviously and now he felt guilty. Eventually she nodded, "Okay." She said, "Just promise you'll be a little bit more mature, please." Lisbon was practically begging and it worked because Jane nodded, "I'll try." He said.

Lisbon smiled, "Thank You." She said and it was with a nod and a genuine smile that Jane settled down for the night on Lisbons comfy red sofa, and he realised, it felt like home.

_**The End!**_

_**Thanks for reading! xxx**_


	13. You & I Have One Thing in Common

**You and I Have One Thing in Common **

_"Perseverance, dear my lord, keeps honour bright" - William Shakespeare. _

_^^ Good old William Shakespeare, I like quotes from him because a lot of the time they are very cryptic and can be seen differently by different people, a lot like Jane really…_

_**A/N - A tag to S2E07. Occurs at the end of the episode, the scene in Bosco's office a little differently basically so it is kind of AU but not too much!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"That was fun." Jane said as he walked into Bosco's office, smiling brightly, "Working with macho cop."

Bosco looked at him in annoyance, a look that clearly said 'get out'. "Yeah, fun." Bosco said sarcastically.

"You and I have a lot in common you know." Jane said, leaning against the door frame.

"You and I have one thing in common." Bosco corrected him and Jane smiled, "And that is?"

Bosco looked at him for a moment, "Teresa."

"Oh yes, we both know Teresa Lisbon." Jane said, pretending to look like that made perfect sense, "A lot of people have that in common, her brothers, Minnelli-"

"You know what I mean." Bosco said cutting Jane off.

"I'm not sure that I do." Jane said, frowning a little at Bosco.

The man grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door, once Jane was standing outside his office Bosco said, "The only thing we have in common is the fact we both love Teresa." He then put a fake smile on as Minnelli walked past, "It was nice working with you." He said as he slammed the door shut.

Minnelli chuckled and continued on route to his office without a word to Jane. Jane turned around to walk back down the corridor to the bullpen; he was still in shock from what Bosco had said and when he saw Lisbon standing in the corridor watching him with wide eyes he immediately knew that she had heard too.

As soon as Jane spotted Lisbon she blushed and hurried away, Jane followed at a slower pace, he knew where she was going anyway. As he expected Jane got to Lisbons office and saw a light on inside.

Taking a deep breath he waked in and she looked up, as if expecting him, from her desk.

"I'm sorry I was just walking along the corridor and I saw him pushing you out of his office and-" Lisbon was cut off by Jane when he moved forward and kissed her, she was shocked at first but responded after a few seconds.

When Jane pulled away he said, "Did you know it's against the law to eavesdrop?"

"It should be against the law to kiss like that." Lisbon muttered, a little breathless.

Jane chuckled, his breath on Lisbons neck, "Well." He said, walking back to the door, his voice cheery and his grin back in place, "At least Bosco was right about something he said about me for once." With another grin at the look on Lisbons face he waltzed out of her office and made his way back to his faithful couch. Ah, this was the life alright.

_**The End.**_

_**A/N - I know its very short but it was just a little idea and that's what this wise words fic is all about really, little post ep drabbles that I can't really post on their own.**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! xxx**_


	14. Seeing is Believing

**Seeing is Believing**

_**"You learn something every day if you pay attention" - Ray le Blond.**_

_^^ So true. Pay attention and you learn something every day, even if its something as simple as you find out your brother would actually go down the stairs and get a can of cola for you if you ask nicely enough, that's what I learned today! _

_**A/N - Tag to S2E05, my only tag for that episode actually. Jane & Lisbon talk about ghosts…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Do you really not believe in ghosts?" Lisbon asked Jane from her desk late on Thursday night; they'd closed the case that day and after case closed pizza only the two of them remained, Lisbon doing paperwork and Jane keeping her company by lying on her sofa.

Jane shrugged, "If there were ghosts why wouldn't I see them and understand them like people?"

Lisbon smiled a little, "Because you were a _fake_ psychic remember." She teased.

Jane sat up a little, interested now, "So you believe in real psychics?"

Lisbon put her pen down and looked across at him, "I believe in something after death. I don't think you die and that's it."

"Hm, interesting." Jane said, "But what if I explained to you what 'ghosts' were?" He asked.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know, smoke and mirrors." She said in mild amusement.

"If ghosts existed I would know." Jane said simply.

"No you wouldn't." Lisbon argued, "If you don't believe in them you don't see them." She stated and he knew as well as she did it was true.

"Exactly because 'ghosts' don't exist, they are a manifestation of your imagination." He smiled, a little smugly; he thought he was winning again.

"I think they do. I think some people have a genuine gift so that they can speak to ghosts and see them." Lisbon said, standing her ground, "I just don't believe in all the spiritual stuff, I think there is a logical reason for everything." Lisbon finished proudly.

"Explain your logical reasons for ghosts existing then." Jane said, smiling a little bit for two reasons, one he thought she wouldn't be able to explain it and two he thought it was cute that she stood up for what she believed in.

"Dark matter." Lisbon said simply, watching in amusement as Jane seemed confused, "Dark matter? As in the dark matter that surrounds the galaxy?"

Lisbon nodded, "Yup." She said, leaning forward on her desk, "I think that dark matter is an alternate universe. Dark matter is formed of clumps that move around and interact with each other, like people. So what happens if dark matter is a universe like ours, with the same people but different lives?"

Jane seemed intrigued by the idea, "So you think that dark matter is a universe like ours that we can't see?"

Lisbon nodded again, "Yeah. I mean it's a different universe so things would be different. Imagine you had run away from the carnival before you met your wife and she married someone else, Red John wouldn't have killed her because you and her wouldn't know each other and if the two universes conflicted you would see her in the other universe and assume she was a ghost because she's dead in this one."

The example probably got to Jane more than he let on but it made sense, he nodded, "That's probably the most well thought out theory about ghosts I've ever heard." He complimented her and she smiled proudly, "Anything can become possible if you think about it long enough." She said cryptically.

"I do have one question though, if we can't see dark matter why do some people see ghosts from this dark matter alternate universe and not others and why can we only see it sometimes?" Jane asked, her theory was good but he was Jane therefore he always had questions.

But Lisbon was good so she answered his questions, "Okay well the reason we don't see ghosts all of the time is because dark matter moves incredibly fast throughout the universe and ghosts are often seen when the weather is bad, stormy nights and all of that right?"

Jane nodded and Lisbon continued, "Electricity in the Earths atmosphere causes changes in dark matter which could explain why they are seen on Earth, as projections of the alternate universe. Imagine you are sitting in the Earths atmosphere and electricity sparks lighting up the dark matter, its like the house, the light from the spark projects the image down to Earth."

"You should have been a Scientist." Jane teased and Lisbon chuckled, about to say something but he spoke first, "Now another question. The light part makes sense, what acts as the mirror projecting the image down to Earth? And why do 'ghosts' appear in the same house they lived in or places they went in our universe if they are being projected from the sky? Wouldn't they just be projected randomly anywhere."

Lisbon shook her head, "In an alternate universe its likely that the people will still live in the same house as in our universe or in the same town which is why they are projected from that place in their universe to the same place in ours. However it is true that a spirit who lived and died in England lets say can appear to someone in the USA so it doesn't always happen that way."

Jane was very impressed by her knowledge and interest in the theory, "You've convinced me." He said with a chuckle, "You explained that so well you've actually got me thinking about the possibility."

Lisbon laughed, "Only because my theory has nothing to do with spirituality." She said and from Jane's chuckle she knew she was right.

"And as far as you saying why you couldn't understand them if they did exist its because you are a people whisperer not a ghost whisperer. People are your thing." Lisbon said as she gathered up her coat and bag to head out for the night.

Jane grinned at her, shocked at how well she understood him, "I guess I am." He admitted, standing up and following her to the door. She locked her office and headed down the corridor, when the pair got to the bullpen entrance they parted ways.

"Have a nice night Lisbon." Jane said, Lisbon smiled, "You too Jane."

Jane paused in the doorway and shouted to Lisbon as she walked along the corridor, "Let me know if you see any dark matter!"

Lisbon held up her hand and made a rude gesture with her finger to Jane but she gave the act away by laughing as she stepped into the elevator. Jane smiled and made his way to his couch, it never ceased to amaze him how Lisbon could make him see things that no one else could, she opened up his eyes to so much and he didn't express how grateful for that he was to her often enough.

_**The End.**_

_**A/N - Well this was me ranting about my beliefs in ghost and my interest in space…I tried to put it into their words and I hope it worked but all beliefs expressed in this chapter are mine! Let me know what your beliefs about ghosts are!**_

_**Thanks for reading! xxx**_


	15. What If You Were the One?

**What If You Were the One?**

_"Where is the life we have lost in living" - T.S. Elliot. _

_^^ This fic is based on this quote and also the song 'What If?' by Jason Derulo. These lines in particular:_

"_But we can't, we can't tell the future, no,_

_But that's just the beauty of the world we know._

_Baby what if? Baby what if?_

_Don't know what tomorrow brings,_

_But I'm still hoping,_

_That you were the one for me._

_Oh and what if I had you?_

_And what if you had me?_

_And baby, whats the reason we can't fall in love?_

_What if? What if? What if?"_

_**A/N - Such a sad song =[ I wrote this as an AU missing scene to S2E07. When those shots ring out throughout the house what if one hit's a good guy?**_

_**

* * *

**_

The shots rang out. About 5 or 6 of them and Rigsby and Van Pelt emerged from the house with the kidnapped girl, Mia. The smoke had filled the house and it seemed that in the commotion someone had been shot. All the Agents emerged, all apart from two. Sam Bosco and Teresa Lisbon.

I ran at that point, God I ran as fast as I could. I ran to the house and I asked what the hell was going on, when would the smoke clear? Where the hell were they?

And then they emerged from the house. Bosco carrying her, carrying her limp body. There was so much blood, covering her beautiful face, blood covering Bosco and there were tears.

There were tears as Van Pelt dropped to her knees, sobbing as a distraught Rigsby held her. There were tears from Cho. There were tears running down Bosco's face, tears that were coming faster and faster.

Bosco laid her down on the ground and I saw the damage, a bullet wound to the head. I dropped to my knees, hearing screams and cries and sobbing all around me. As I took in her pale face, her cold hand, the blood and the bullet hole I broke and I knelt there sobbing uncontrollably over her dead body. An ambulance came and took her away. I didn't move from that spot, I was in so much pain. I'd lost the only thing I cared about anymore in this God forsaken world.

And I felt even more broken than before, I felt empty and I felt angry. Why was I such a useless man that I couldn't save my wife and daughter? That I couldn't save the woman that I loved! Why was I such a wimp? Such a Goddamn loser!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and let the person pull me up and lead me into a car, an SUV, the SUV that Lisbon should have been driving. I looked up and realised the hand on my shoulder belonged to Grace, she helped me into the car, we were both still crying. Rigsby and Cho had also being crying I realised as I looked at the team sitting in the back of the SUV. Bosco was in the passenger seat, almost as much of a wreck as me.

Driving the car was one of the assault team and we were silent the whole way back to the CBI because no one knew what to say, no one could console each other, we couldn't even console ourselves.

When we reached the CBI it was to find an equally upset Minnelli sitting in Lisbons office, looking around it all with tears in his eyes. Oh God so much tears…so much tears.

After that it was a blur and I left. I went to my Malibu home and I walked through the old, lonely desolate building looking for the object I'd hidden all these years ago a week after Red John killed the two things most precious to me in this world.

I found it eventually, in the cellar, the empty eerie cellar. And I walked up to the bedroom where the red smiley face leered at me from the wall. That is where I am now. In that bedroom where he took their lives. I take the object from the box and close my eyes, I am ready.

But I hear footsteps climbing the stairs and I hesitate, they are the footsteps of a man and with baited breath I wait for the door to open.

It opens. A man in a black robe walks in. I can't see his face.

"Don't kill yourself yet Patrick. You've got to either kill me or at least try too first." He says, mocking me. He throws back the hood of his robe and I recognise him as a man whose wife I had helped to 'cross over.'

I had planned this moment but now I don't care about why he became Red John or why he wants me dead. All I care about is killing him and then myself.

So I lift the gun and shoot. It hits him right in the head, between his eyes…just the way Lisbon was killed.

I feel sick at this thought and without wasting another bullet on him to make sure that he is dead I decide to use both bullets on myself, just to make sure I die.

I place the gun at the side of my head and close my eyes. I will be with them now, all three of them. I shoot and its over. Finally the pain is gone.

_**The End.**_

_**A/N - Much more sad and angsty than most of the little post ep fics in this wise words thing but I just HAD to write this. The idea came to me watching that episode and its being nagging me all day to write it!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! xxx**_


	16. Our Song

**Our Song**

_"I love you, not only for what you are, But for what I am when I am with you." -Roy Croft_

_^^ Such a sweet quote! This fic was influenced by many things. First of all of course the episode it's based on, S2E11 'Rose-Coloured Glasses' aka the awesome High School Reunion episode! The quote also influenced it but what inspired it was 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift, these few lines in particular:_

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone,_

_In the front seat of his car._

_He's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel, _

_The other on my heart._

_Our song is the way you laugh,_

_The first date, _

_Man I didn't kiss her and I should have._

_And what I got home, _

_Before I said Amen,_

_Asking God if he could play it again._

_I've heard every album, _

_Listened to the radio._

_Waited for something to come along,_

_That was as good as our song."_

_**A/N - Sorry for the long authors note/info part of the fic! This is one of a couple of tags to Rose Coloured Glasses. They aren't related in any way, they are just what if sort of fics. In this one Jane & Lisbons song comes on the radio…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Did you kiss her?"

"No!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"You did."

"He kissed her."

"I didn't kiss her!"

"Children, behave." Teresa Lisbon called to the occupants of the SUV.

Jane smirked and Lisbon glared at him, "That includes you!"

He raised his hands, pretending to be defeated and glanced at the three Agents in the back of the SUV who looked like children who had just gotten a row and been sent to the naughty step which was ironic really.

"Now Rigsby." Lisbon said, glancing at the man in the mirror, "Just admit it, you kissed the new DA didn't you?" She smirked at the man whose cheeks were already pink from the taunting.

Van Pelt looked a little miffed and Cho amused as they all looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Fine! I kissed her!" Rigsby admitted, folding his arms like an annoyed kid.

Jane chuckled and turned back to the front. The 'kids' began to bicker again in the back, mainly Cho and Rigsby whilst Lisbon and Jane listened to that annoying British radio presenter who had come to the USA to make an appearance.

"Ugh, I hate Chris Evans." Lisbon groaned as the man went on about his favourite bands and what kind of music he liked to play on his British radio station. She pressed a button on the radio and changed the station.

Just as she changed the station Jane made to do the same thing and their hands touched, a spark flew between them like when you touch someone's hand and pull back from an electric shock.

Lisbon blushed a little and Jane noticed, they both listened to the radio to distract themselves from the whole hand touching thing. The team were too busy bickering to notice the exchange thankfully.

_"And as Westlife are promoting their new album 'Gravity' right here in California this week we're playing some of their classics. Here is the 15th most popular song for a first dance at a wedding, a hit from Westlifes first album in 1999, originally released by 'Extreme' in 1991."_

Lisbons cheeks flushed as the song began to play.

"Saying I love you,

Not the words I want to hear from you…"

Jane grinned at Lisbon, "Honey, it's our song!" He exclaimed loudly in his bright cheery voice.

Lisbons cheeks turned a brighter shade of red and the team looked at the two of them curiously.

Jane made matters worse by starting to sing the song…

"Its not that I want you not to say it, but if you only knew. How easy it would be to show me how you feel, More than words is all you have to do to make it real. Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me cause I'd already know."

"Jane!" Lisbon said loudly in her authority voice, her cheeks scarlet, "Stop, please."

Jane grinned, "Sorry." He said sheepishly and Lisbon changed the radio station, "Aw Lisbon I was listening to that."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow at him and his grin widened, "It reminds me of our first dance."

Lisbon glared at him and Cho was looking at Jane with concern, "Is he on medication?"

"No but he needs to be." Lisbon said, still annoyed with Jane.

"When did you two dance?" Van Pelt asked, she was such a romantic and looked eager to hear the story.

"It doesn't matter-" Lisbon began, but Jane cut her off, "At that High School reunion last month." He said chirpily, "This song came on, except it was the original and Lisbon said she loved the song so we danced to it."

"Oh my gosh." Van Pelt gushed, "That's sweet!"

"No it isn't!" Lisbon exclaimed, with a glare at Jane and another one aimed at Van Pelt via the centre mirror, "Van Pelt aren't you meant to be looking for that address?"

Van Pelt blushed, "Sorry Boss." She muttered, typing into her computer once more.

"I hate you." Lisbon muttered to Jane without the others hearing.

Jane grinned, "No you don't." He whispered back, "You love me, you just can't say it in words yet. But one day you will show me how you feel." He was quoting the song and it just annoyed Lisbon further. The only thing within her grasp was a bottle of water so she threw it at Jane.

He chuckled and as they turned a corner and the car screeched loudly Lisbon was certain that behind all of the noise she heard Jane mumble, "I love you too."

_**The End.**_

_**A/N - WOW this is SO cheesy! Oh well I'm a 17 year old girl at High school, I'm allowed to be cheesy surely ! ;D**_

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the fic! xx**_


	17. Never Do That to Me Again

**Never Do That to Me Again**

_"I am an idealist. I don't know where I'm going but I'm on the way" - Carl Sandburg._

_^^ This reminds me a lot of Van Pelt! _

_**A/N - I thought of this fic after watching S2E07 when Van Pelt gets shot but in the next few episodes I noticed that Van Pelt & Lisbon are actually quite alike and quite good friends so I decided to write it =].**_

_**

* * *

**_

Most people thought Teresa Lisbon had no life outside of work. They thought she went home to a cat and a tub of ice cream, they were wrong. She went home to a dog, ice-cream and cheesy TV shows but she had friends too, she did actually have a social life.

Van Pelt, her colleague, the rookie on the team was now her friend. At first they hadn't gone out together outside of work, but about 2 months ago they had been the only two left at the bar after the rest of the team had left and they realised they had a lot in common.

After that every odd weekend was spent watching movies, eating junk food and talking about life, usually the case they had solved or something Jane had done to annoy everyone.

This time, this Friday night, was different. The mood was different because earlier that week Van Pelt was shot and could have died. Lisbon of course had never been so worried and relieved in the space of half an hour in her entire life, she considered Van Pelt as her best friend, along with Jane perhaps, and to find that she could be dead was scary.

"How are you feeling?" Lisbon asked Van Pelt as she grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the kitchen table and brought it over to the couch.

"Better." Van Pelt replied with a smile which Lisbon returned, "I heard you slapped Rigsby."

Van Pelt laughed, "Yeah." She admitted, her smile fading as she told her friend the reason why, "He was being stupid…He didn't want to wear a vest because Hicks wasn't wearing one so I told him to promise that next time he'd wear a vest."

Lisbon nodded as she sat next to Van Pelt on the couch, "Yeah, I remember one year when I was with SFPD we went out to conduct some questions about a suspect, everyone was wearing a vest except me because I'd joined the team from the crime scene rather than the office." Lisbon frowned a little, looking down as she spoke, "We got to the flat and started asking around for this guy and I got shot."

Van Pelts eyes widened, "Without a vest on?"

Lisbon nodded, "Yeah, and I was lucky to survive." She admitted, "It's why I always make you and the team wear vests and why I always wear a vest. If I had the authority I'd make Jane wear one."

"I should have sent Rigsby up to see you then." Van Pelt said, smiling a little. Lisbon chuckled, "Yeah I would have put him right."

Van Pelt laughed too, "He's actually quite intimidated by you, you and Cho, and Jane."

"He's too weak-hearted." Lisbon joked, "I've no idea why he became a cop but he's a good one."

Van Pelt agreed and flicked through the TV channels for any good movies.

"Hey Grace." Lisbon said, her voice a little softer and more serious now.

"Yeah?" Van Pelt said, turning to Lisbon with her usual bright smile.

Lisbon was frowning a little, "I think you handled all of that brilliantly so I'm going to give you more time in the field."

Van Pelt grinned about to thank Lisbon, but she wasn't finished yet, "_But, _I want you to be more careful, deal?"

"Deal Boss!" Van Pelt said, smiling from ear to ear, Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Boss?" She teased.

Van Pelt blushed, "Sorry Teresa, habit."

Lisbon just laughed, "What do you think about a chick flick?" She asked, causing Van Pelt to raise an eyebrow at her, "You hate chick flicks."

Lisbon blushed a little, "Usually yeah, but I just feel in the mood for one tonight."

Van Pelt knew why of course, or rather who, so she smiled, "I have the perfect movie!" She exclaimed getting excited that she was turning her Boss into a romantic.

Lisbon laughed as Van Pelt searched through sky movies to find what she was looking for, sometimes when she was with Van Pelt she felt normal, like she had a life like a normal person. That she had friends, that she wasn't alone in the dark, lonely world of law enforcement and Van Pelt gave her hope, hope that things would be alright, hope that if you tried hard enough things could change and what Teresa Lisbon needed most of all in the world was hope.

_**The End!**_

_**A.N - Relatively short and probably REALLY OOC, I find it so hard to write Lisbon with VP, writing Lisbons conversations with Jane is easy, it comes naturally but this was so hard! I hope it turned out okay though!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	18. Was He Really Pretending?

**Was He Really Pretending?**

_"The marvellous thing about a joke with a double meaning is that it can only mean one thing" - Ronnie Barker. _

_^^ Perfect for the fic I'm about to write because although it wasn't really a joke there was a double meaning to the whole married façade thing, so Jane could sneak into the office & (if you are a Jisbon fan) so that it could progress the relationship. But it does only mean one thing, he said 'I love you' and I don't think that was part of the charade ;D_

_**A/N - Tag to S2E09 because I LOVED that episode! I think there is a reason for Jane saying 'I love you' to Lisbon because he'd already played the part, the doc was convinced, he didn't need to add that on but he did…why? ;D Anyways this is following on from Lisbon telling the doc that Jane isn't her husband.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"He's not really my husband."

"Oh we're not judgemental about that kind of thing here."

"That's not what I mean…"

Lisbon trailed off and showed the Doctor her badge, "My name is Agent Teresa Lisbon, I'm from the California Bureau of Investigation, we need to ask you some questions."

The Doctors eyes widened, "You're police?"

Lisbon nodded, she was shocked he hadn't been able to tell, Jane was always telling her how she just looked like a cop, "We need to ask you some questions about a suspect in a murder case who attended your clinic."

"So you and that man aren't together at all?" The Doctor asked, avoiding the question.

Lisbon frowned at him, "Not at all, he's my colleague."

The Doctor seemed impressed, "Well I must say you make a very convincing couple, I was sure he was your husband."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "My colleague is in your office right now looking over your patient records." She said and immediately she got the Doctor talking about the case.

"That's confidential! You have no right to do that!" He exclaimed, only stopping when Lisbon held up a piece of paper, "This is a search warrant." She said, handing it over.

With a fake smile she said, "Shall we go back to your office?"

The Doctor glared at her, "I think that's a good idea."

"Good." Lisbon said brightly, turning around and walking back in the direction they had come.

Why did Jane always manage to get her to play along in his little charades?.

* * *

**Later that day…**

"I am fed up of being your wife or your lover!" Lisbon snapped at Jane in annoyance as they stood in Minnellis office talking about the case.

Jane had been going on about how he and his wife went undercover to find that the two suspects had been in rehab together.

Minnelli watched in confusion and mild amusement as Jane chuckled, "Lisbon it's just a little bit of-"

"It's not a little bit of fun!" Lisbon exclaimed, "You always trick me into going along with your little schemes and I am fed up with it! The next time you drag me into something like that I swear to God I'm gonna shoot you." With an extra glare for good measure she stormed out of the office, leaving Jane chuckling in her wake.

"Why _do _you always use Agent Lisbon?" Minnelli asked, cocking his head at the irritating consultant.

Jane smiled as he stood up, "No one would believe Grace was my wife, she's far too young and using Rigsby or Cho would just be wrong. Lisbon is the natural choice."

Minnelli nodded, "It could be that, or it could be the fact that you enjoy pretending to be married to Lisbon."

Janes smile faltered for a moment but he very quickly recovered, "Have a good day Virgil." He said as he left the office.

Minnelli shook his head in amusement at the man, when would he see himself what the whole office had seen for the past year?

_**The End!**_

_**A.N - Another short one! Just felt the need to write this after that cute little scene at the rehab centre! **_

_**Thanks for reading! xxx**_


	19. Consequences

**Consequences**

_"Education is when you read the fine print; experience is what you get when you don't" - Pete Seeger._

_^^ JANE! All of these quotes are so Jane. I think Bruno Heller made the character of Patrick Jane out of all these quotes! Anyway this is gonna be a longer chapter. I debated on posting it as a stand-alone fic but its still an episode tag so I decided to put it in here =]._

_**A.N - Tag to S2E10. The past comes back to haunt Jane as he's kidnapped by someone who he made very unhappy many years ago…**_

_**

* * *

**_

It seems that I can't go anywhere without being kidnapped. I went to get a cup of tea with Lisbon from a little café 5 minutes away from the CBI that I like during my lunch break and guess what happened? Yes a big van rolled up and a couple of scary guys grabbed me and kidnapped me, again.

And then they drove me somewhere in a van, with a blindfold across my eyes so I couldn't see where we were going. They spoke to each other in accents, American accents but every state has a different kind of American accent. Lisbon has a Chicago accent, Grace an Iowa accent and Rigsby a Californian accent. These guys weren't from California, they had a very distinctive accent, it was a Texas accent alright. I'd grown up there so I knew it well. But this posed another question, what did a bunch of guys from Texas want with me?

So we drove on for about half an hour before the van pulled to a stop abruptly. The two Texas guys pulled me out of the van and into a house I presumed, they then led me down some stairs and didn't take the blindfold off until I was in some dirty cellar.

I looked at them closely but I didn't recognise them. I was about to ask what they wanted with me when a man walked down the stairs. He was obviously their 'leader' because they stood at attention when the saw him.

He nodded to the two men, "Dismissed." He said, also with a Texas accent and they left.

So now I'm sitting here. Alone with Mr. Texas, looking at him as I try to figure out who he is, someone I knew whilst growing up with the carnival in the Texas, Kansas, Tennessee area?

"You won't recognise me Patrick." The man said, sitting down on an old wooden crate, "You've never met me."

"Why did you feel the need to kidnap me then?" I ask, realising that I'm not even chained or tied to anything, too easy to escape…

The man laughed, a little bitterly, "You've never met me but you met my grandmother, and my sister." He said and I eye him curiously, doing the math, he looks to be about 35...could it be? My eyes widen and he notices.

"Yes, you conned my dying sister." The man said, standing up from the crate, "She died two days after you sold that crystal to my grandmother and we had to sell the house and the car because the crystal had cost her everything she had." He practically spat at me.

"And now, I'm going to make you pay." He laughed, a horrible noise as he picked up an electric shocker and hit me right in the stomach with it. It knocked the breath out of me and sent pain shooting throughout every part of my body, my breath came in short gasps.

"My name is Tam by the way." Tam said, throwing the weapon to the floor and tying my hands and legs to the wooden pillar that held the cellar up.

"And I'll be back to watch you die slowly and painfully soon." Tam grinned at him and left the cellar.

I finally felt I could breath, a sigh of relief came from my lips until I remember that I'm going to die the next time he comes in here. I knew when I did it that stealing from a dying girl was wrong and clearly this was my comeuppance for it.

A little part of me hoped Lisbon would find me, but how on Earth could she?

* * *

"Jane has been kidnapped!" Lisbon yelled as she walked into the bullpen, "The license plate on the van is a Kansas plate, TGK 749, check it out Van Pelt." Lisbon ordered quickly, "It headed in a North-East direction towards the Roseville, Rocklin, Folsom area."

Van Pelt was already typing all of this into her computer, Lisbon had obviously gotten the information from the suspects, she had been getting the tea and coffee when Jane was abducted by the Kansas guys.

"Boss, got something!" Van Pelt said, Lisbon hurried over to the woman's desk, "There are 43 registered Kansas plates in California, two of them are in Rocklin and one is in Roseville, the others aren't anywhere in that direction."

Lisbon nodded, "Can you find out if any of those three plates are vans?"

Van Pelt tapped some things into her PC, "The one in Roseville is a van…it looks like this." She said, bringing a picture of the kind of van it was.

"That's it!" Lisbon exclaimed, "Can you get an address?"

"I'll call the registering company." Van Pelt said, picking up the phone, "Gear up, we're going to Roseville." Lisbon said to Rigsby and Cho. Going into her office to call in an assault team.

* * *

"Hello again Patrick." Tam said as he walked into the cellar, holding a knife and a gun which really didn't look good…

"Hey Tam." Jane said cautiously.

Tam descended the stairs and sat back down on the old wooden crate, "I spent 20 years trying to find you." He said, "And it took me a week to get here."

"That's a lot of time and effort." Jane remarked, trying to keep him talking for as long as possible.

"It is, but you took a lot of money from my family." Tam said coldly, Jane swallowed hard, he would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified of this Tam guy. He was a big guy, with lots of muscles, tough looking, like he'd killed a couple of people before.

"Look if its money you want I'll get you it-" Jane began but Tam cut him off, "I don't want your money!" He shouted.

"I want revenge. I want to watch you die." Tam sneered at Jane.

"Well I can understand that but I am truly sorry for what happened to your-"

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY!" Tam shouted, coming closer with the knife and making Jane more than a little bit scared.

"All you care about is money, you don't care about people, you don't have the human capacity to feel sorry!" Tam yelled as he lifted the knife and brought it down on Janes arm, slashing from the elbow to the wrist, it wasn't a deep wound, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Does that hurt?" Tam asked with manic eyes.

Jane looked up at him, pain in his eyes, refusing to answer.

"I hope it hurts. I want you to see how much pain my sister was in before you killed her!" Tam shouted, Jane didn't correct Tam on how he didn't actually kill his sister, it probably wasn't the best time.

Tam brought the knife down on Jane again, this time slashing his leg, again the wound didn't feel deep but it felt like a burning in his leg and arm, like his skin was bubbling.

For the 3rd time Tam brought the knife down on Jane, this time stabbing him in chest, there was no blood, the knife it seemed was stopping the blood for the moment but as soon as it was pulled out there would be blood.

"I hope you enjoy bleeding to death, Patrick." Tam said, picking up his gun and climbing the stairs yet again.

Jane found it hard to breath but he was pretty sure the knife had missed all vital organs, all the same he was losing a lot of blood from the other two wounds. If someone didn't get here soon he dreaded to think what would happen.

**

* * *

**

"Got the address Boss!" Van Pelt shouted from the back of the SUV as they sped towards Roseville.

Glancing at a sign Lisbon groaned, they were only at North Highlands, they were only halfway there, she was worried if they didn't get there soon it would be too late.

"What is it Van Pelt?" Lisbon asked.

"12 Atkinson Street." Van Pelt replied.

Lisbon knew it and turned, taking a short cut.

She drove fast with the emergency light on and they reached the street in 10 minutes.

"Are you ready?" She asked the team. They nodded and behind them the team helping with the bust jumped out of their SUV.

Lisbon met with them, "Alright, as we planned okay?"

The team leader nodded, "Of course Agent Lisbon."

"Let's go." Lisbon ordered, taking point as she broke down the door and they ran through all the rooms shouting 'clear!'. When Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho reached the sitting room 5 shots were fired and two burly guys dragged out of the room.

When the assault team went up the stairs there were more shots fired and an injured man pulled out of the house yelling angrily.

There was no sign of Jane however.

Lisbon searched the house finally finding a door under the stairs. She opened it and to her relief realised it led to the cellar, "Jane!" She yelled running down the stairs into the dark room.

She saw him, tied to the wooden pole with the knife in him, he was pale and bleeding but conscious.

"Oh hey Lisbon, how did you find me?" He asked, trying to sound casual even though his breaths were coming in rasps.

Lisbon ran to him, "Never mind that, Thank God you're alive." She said.

Looking at the damage Lisbon said, "I can't take the knife out."

"I know." Jane said, his voice breaking.

Lisbon untied Jane arms and legs and shouted for backup, the assault team helped her carry him out of the cellar and into the ambulance.

The team were standing outside the house, looking as relieved as Lisbon felt, "I'm going with Jane!" She called to them as she jumped into the ambulance with the consultant.

The team, of course, understood why she had to go with him.

"You scared me so much Patrick." Lisbon whispered to Jane in the ambulance as the paramedics examined his injuries.

He grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry." He rasped.

Lisbon shook her head, trying to hold back the tears, "No, its okay. _You're_ okay."

Jane squeezed her hand and Lisbon smiled, "Its going to be okay." She breathed again, she had never felt so relieved to see Patrick Jane in here entire life.

_**The End.**_

_**A.N - Hm Jane does get kidnapped a lot. In the season three episode when he got kidnapped I really wanted it to end more like this! But it didn't *sad face* anyways I hope you enjoyed this! **_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	20. There's An Age Limit!

**There's an Age Limit? **

_"You're nothing short of my everything." -Ralph Block_

_^^ Cute ^_^!_

_**A/N - Tag to S2E11. Jane & Lisbon have a secret ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"They're a little too old to be necking."

"Theres an age limit on that?" Jane asked incredulously and I was so thankful for the fact it was dark as the blush crept up my cheeks.

Jane noticed of course, grinning and winking at me when Van Pelt looked away.

"And their clothes aren't, you know, dishevelled." Van Pelt added, trying to cover up her previous comment.

Jane agreed and they started to talk about the case again and I was relieved that the subject had been changed. I thought that was it, Jane would leave it there, but I should have known better, of course he wouldn't.

* * *

They were at the reunion later that night when Jane brought it up again; he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "So we're too old then?" He asked cheekily.

"Shut up Jane." Lisbon hissed.

"Oh, Jane again am I?" He asked with a smirk.

"When you annoy me you're Jane." Lisbon said, not looking at the man.

"And I'm Patrick when I'm in your bed?" He asked.

Lisbon fought to keep the blush down but ultimately failed, she turned to glare at him, "Can we not talk about this now?"

Jane chuckled, "Of course not, we'll talk about it in the SUV when the team are there to listen to -"

"Alright fine!" Lisbon snapped.

Jane grinned; he'd won, as usual, "I thought we'd agreed to be Patrick and Teresa when it's just the two of us?"

"When we're not working." Lisbon argued, she wasn't really annoyed; she was more worried that one of the team would overhear.

"And by 'when we're not working' you mean when we're having sex, right?" Jane asked, he didn't seem annoyed by this, just curious.

Lisbon sighed, "Alright fine! Lets go and find the team, _Patrick._" Lisbon said, storming off to find the others.

Jane chuckled, whispering as he walked behind her, "Or we could always take my car back to the CBI alone." He said it suggestively then continued, "I hear theres a really good spot just along this road…"

Lisbon turned around and smirked at him, "Yeah, dream on. We're working."

Jane grinned, "Ah but Teresa I don't have to dream and when has that stopped you before?" He smirked as she blushed.

"Hush." Lisbon muttered as they reached the team standing by the SUV.

"Boss are you blushing?" Van Pelt asked.

Lisbon tried not to glare at Jane, "No." She said casually, "It's just hot in the hall." She said, climbing into the drivers seat as Jane made his way to his own car chuckling.

Cho smirked, he had been right all along.

_**The End.**_

_**A.N - I know they aren't together but if they were I can imagine this sort of thing happening between them!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	21. 20th Class Reunion

**20****th**** Class Reunion **

_"But to see her was to love her, love but her, and love her forever." -Robert Burns_

_^^ Yep good old Robert Burns, a great Scot! We used to get made to read his stuff in primary school and all the other kids hated it but I loved it. Every year here in Scotland on the 25__th__ of January (Burns birthday) we have Haggis and stuff. So every year in school around that time we would read his poems, my favourite was always Tam O' Shanter! Anyways…onto the story!_

_**A/N - Tag to S2E11. When that Phil guy said to Jane & Lisbon they had an invite to the 20**__**th**__** reunion I got an idea that they actually did get invited to it and went but 5 years on things were very different…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Can we go? Please? I want to see Phil!" Jane said as he read the letter that had come through the door that morning, the invitation from Phil to the 20th reunion of the high school that Selby Vickers, a victim of theirs in a case had gone too.

His wife rolled her eyes at him, "The guy who you made start that brawl?" She asked as she turned the news on.

"The guy he hit deserved it." Jane argued as he poured out the tea and coffee, "We're out of milk babe."

"I know, I told you to get some on your way home from work last night." Lisbon said as she watched the news in the sitting room.

"I forgot." Jane called through to her, "Just use the cream for the tea and coffee instead." She called back.

"The guy who set fire to his wife that we caught last week just got life in prison." Lisbon said to Jane as he came through and handed her the coffee.

"Good." Jane said, "That was sick."

"He would have got her £30,000 life insurance though, that's a lot of money, you can see why he did it." Lisbon said, although she was still happy the guy was in jail.

Jane smirked, "Yeah for that much money I'd set fire to you." He teased.

She whacked him on the arm playfully, "Hush."

Jane grinned, "So my dear we're going to that reunion on Saturday night. What are you going to wear?"

"I'll just wear the dress I wore to Cho's wedding." Lisbon said, standing up to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Teresa, its Grace."

Lisbon smiled, "Oh hey Grace."

"Sorry to spoil your morning off but we need you in the office, you and Patrick." Grace said, she sounded guilty.

"Oh it's alright; we didn't have anything planned anyway. Whats happened?" Lisbon asked.

"The AG called Hightower who told us that there has been a triple homicide." Grace told the Boss.

"Alright, give us half an hour okay?" Lisbon asked as she motioned for Jane to go in the shower.

"Sure, see you soon."

"Yeah, bye Grace." Lisbon hung the phone up, "Triple homicide, they can't handle it without us." Lisbon teased as she made her way up the stairs, "You go in the shower first I need to find my gun." Lisbon called to Jane who was following her up the stairs.

"Yes Boss." He said, winking at his wife.

Lisbon laughed, "Just get your ass in the shower." She said with a grin as she made her way into the bedroom to try and find her gun.

**

* * *

Saturday Night…**

"Agents, you came!" Phil called to Jane and Lisbon when they walked through the door.

Jane grinned, "Of course we did, we wanted to see how everyone was getting on and I do love a chance to wind up people."

"Really darling?" Lisbon asked sarcastically, she only called him 'darling' when she was being sarcastic.

Jane grinned, "Just you wait, this will be a fun night."

"I'm bursting with excitement." She said, again being sarcastic.

Jane dragged her to the dance floor and asked her if she remembered the first time they had danced together here.

Lisbon smiled, "Of course I do."

"You know, talking about that case…" Jane muttered as he danced slowly with her, "What instrument did you play?"

Lisbon grinned, "Electric guitar." She said.

"Rock chick?" Jane asked.

"Oh yeah." Lisbon replied, still grinning.

Jane chuckled, he couldn't believe how much could change in 5 years but one thing was sure he was definitely not complaining.

_**The End!**_

_**A/N - Hehe! It could happen, probably never will on the show but hey we can dream ;D**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	22. It's Obvious When People Are Lovers

**It's Obvious When People Are in a Relationship**

_"Thou art to me a delicious torment." -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_^^ Jane loves Lisbon, BUT it kills him to have to push her away but it's for her own safety =[ so sad!_

_**A/N - Tag to S2E12. Rigspelt tell the team they are lovers and now Lisbon has to do something about, but there is an extra factor in why it's so hard to decide what to do…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Lisbon asked Patrick Jane as she climbed into bed after everything that had happened that night.

"I can't tell you what to do, it's your choice." Jane replied, she looked like this was really getting to her.

"I feel like it's unfair to tell the higher ups about their relationship because I'm doing the same thing." Lisbon sighed, "It's not fair to condemn them for being in a sexual relationship with a bureau employee because look at what we are." She groaned, "And if they found out that I'd given them away they would feel that I was a hypocrite."

"Hm, it's a tough one." Jane agreed.

"It's not funny Patrick!" Lisbon said, not really angry, just frustrated.

"Oh I know." Jane said, "I just find it funny that they were stupid enough to hide it badly and then tell us. If they knew the art of keeping a secret they could be like us."

"Cho knows about us." Lisbon muttered, making Jane laugh, "Of course Cho knows. But no one else does which is the main thing."

"But the fact that Cho knows causes a problem with the situation with Rigsby and Van Pelt." Lisbon told him.

"Because if you separate them and they find out from Cho about us they'd tell the DA about us and then we'd get separated and-"

"Yeah, something along those lines." Lisbon said, momentarily trying to suffocate herself with a pillow.

"I know its stressful and all but please don't try and suffocate yourself." Jane said, lifting the pillow from her face, "I like it better when your alive."

Lisbon smiled, forgetting the problem for a moment, "Good."

Jane kissed her lightly on the lips, "Now get some sleep and forget about it for now, okay?"

Lisbon nodded, "Yeah, goodnight Patrick."

"Goodnight Teresa."

* * *

Ding Dong.

Ding Dong.

Ding Dong.

"Patrick." Lisbon sighed tiredly, not opening her eyes, "Get the door."

Jane who had been awake for the past hour chuckled, "Its your house Teresa."

"So? It will be the postman and you two are practically friends now." Lisbon said, she had been up throughout the night worrying about the Van Pelt, Rigsby thing and as a result she was exhausted.

"Right, I'm going." He said as Lisbon pushed him out of the bed.

At 7am on a Saturday morning Jane just assumed it would be the postman so he didn't bother looking to see who was at the door before he opened it which was a big mistake.

When he saw Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby on the doorstep staring at him with wide eyes he realised two things, this was Lisbons apartment and he was only wearing boxers.

"Uh…Jane, why are you here?" Rigsby asked in shock.

Jane bit his lip, "Um…well…"

"Patrick, did the postman have any pa-" Lisbon stopped herself when she saw the two people standing at the door.

She was only dressed in her 'Lisbon' jersey, "Shit." She muttered when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Lisbon…" Van Pelt looked from her Boss to Jane, "You two are in a secret relationship too!"

Lisbon bit her lip, "Um…you should probably come in." Lisbon said, grabbing her dressing gown and quickly covering up, she chucked Jane a t-shirt from the washing basket and the two Agents made themselves comfy in the sitting room.

"This is why its hard for me to make a decision because if I report you I have to report myself too." Lisbon admitted as she sat on the couch opposite Van Pelt and Rigsby.

"How long have you and Jane been…" Van Pelt trailed off.

"Since he saved my life last year." Lisbon said, causing the two Agents to look at each other in shock.

"You kept it secret for that long?" Rigsby asked.

"How?" Van Pelt added.

Jane chuckled, "Because we know how to keep a secret and keep work and personal life separate so it was easy to switch between Jane and Lisbon and Patrick and Teresa. Now you two on the other hand, you have a lot to learn."

"But we have an idea." Lisbon said, "Patrick and I can teach you a couple of things, just so that the secret can be kept a secret. The only people who will know are the team."

"So you aren't going to report us?" Rigsby asked.

Lisbon nodded, "But you will still have to keep your relationship a secret."

Van Pelt didn't seem to like the idea of this, "Secrets can eat away at you Grace, we know that, but at least now we know and Cho knows." Lisbon said, comforting the younger woman.

"Thank you Lisbon." Van Pelt said, smiling at Lisbon.

"Its okay." Lisbon replied.

"But just make sure you don't even hint about us or Lisbon will shoot you." Jane teased them as he walked them back to the door.

"Don't worry I'm too scared of her to tell anyway." Rigsby said, making Lisbon laugh.

"See you on Monday." Jane called as he shut the door.

"Wow, that was scary." Lisbon said when they were gone.

"As long as they keep quiet about them and us, then we're fine." Jane assured Lisbon with a smile.

"And it might be good to get it into the open a little more." Lisbon said, staying positive.

"Exactly." Jane said, kissing her, "So do you want eggs or an omelette for breakfast?"

And just like that, so easily, things were back to normal. That was why she loved him.

_**The End.**_

_**A/N - I wish they were a couple ^_^ Oh well maybe one day….**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	23. He's in the CBI

**He's in the CBI…**

_"One man who has a mind and knows it, can always beat ten men who haven't and don't." - George Bernard Shaw. _

_^^ Yet again, a very Jane-like quote. Hehe._

_**A/N - Another tag to S2E12. Jasper was inside the mayors office…is Red John inside the CBI?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Jasper knew the Mayors moves because he was on the inside, in the Mayors office. Her closest aid. Someone she trusted and he was trying to bring her down." Jane said to Lisbon as they sat in her office.

"I know, it happens all the time in cases like these. You can tell when it's an inside job. Whats the big deal?" Lisbon asked.

"The big deal." Jane said, "Is the fact that he was her closest aid and she trusted him. Red John is in the CBI, I've suspected that for a long time but he could be anyone."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes at Jane, "Not anyone, there are some people who are obviously on your side."

Jane shook his head, "I can't trust anyone anymore. Cho or Rigsby or Van Pelt could be Red John, or the security guard that talks to me every night or the cleaner who always brings me a cup of tea." He paced her office, looking a little frantic.

"You could be Red John." He finished, talking to Lisbon.

Her eyes widened and she stood up from her desk, "Me?" She asked, not quite believing him at first.

Jane nodded, "You're my closest aid, the person I trust the most in the CBI." Jane told her, "You know me well, you know what my next moves will be, what I'm thinking sometimes." He backed away from her, "It could be you."

Lisbon was furious at the accusation, "If I was Red John do you not think I'd have killed you by now? How many chances have I had to kill you? All the times you've been in my apartment alone, if I was Red John why would I have waited all these years?"

"Who knows." Jane said simply.

"Jane I'm not Red John!" Lisbon exclaimed, "How can you even say that?"

"I can't trust anyone anymore." Jane just said, repeating himself.

"Fine." Lisbon said, picking up her bag, "You know what fine, be paranoid and don't let anyone in, I'd like to see where that leads you."

Glaring at him she stormed out of her office and when he saw her enter the elevator he seized his chance. He searched through her office, finding nothing in the file cabinet or the couch. Her desk was scattered with old papers, her laptop and a photo of her dog.

There were three drawers, in the first one there were pens, pencils, a stapler, a hole punch and some paper.

In the second drawer there were photos. Some of her as a young girl with her mother, father and brothers. And more recent ones, one of the team at an event when they were being sponsored, one of Lisbon and Van Pelt when they were crowned joint winners of the CBI's award 'Best Female Agent of 2009.' And the last photo was one of Lisbon and himself, at a team picnic one day, they were smiling and looked so happy. On the back of the photo Lisbon had written 'Maybe one day we can feel as happy as we look.'

Jane finally looked in the last drawer and found a book, a diary of some sorts. He read a few pages and immediately knew from the soft, gentle way Lisbon talked about him and how she wanted to heal him that she wasn't Red John and he immediately felt guilty.

He was pulled out of these thoughts by his cell beeping, he pulled out of his pocket and felt dread as he saw that the beep announced a text message from Lisbon.

He opened it, it read, "Have you gone through enough of the contents of my desk to discover that I'm not Red John yet?"

The feeling of guilt grew and he replied, "I'm sorry. I trust you."

He left for his comfortable couch in the bullpen and when he had just gotten himself settled his phone beeped again, he checked it, hoping it would be from Lisbon and he breathed a sigh of relief when it was.

"I know you do. But sometimes you need to trust your own instincts a little more x"

The 'x' at the end of the text was new but Jane understood why it was there, it went with the message. It was caring, it was Lisbon wanting him to allow himself to live a better life.

And although he wanted too, he couldn't, not yet, not until he had brought Red John down. But first he had to figure out who Red John was…and knowing he was inside the CBI narrowed the list down hugely, finally, he was getting somewhere.

_**The End.**_

_**A/N - A kind of half happy ending…Oh well, they can't all have happy endings!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	24. Cheesy Cop Show ReRuns

**Cheesy Cop Show Re-Runs**

_**"Common sense is not so common" - Voltaire. **_

_**This is just a short little fic that popped into my head when I spent my weekend watching cheesy cop shows!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Patrick Jane strode happily into Lisbons office on Monday morning, he grinned at her, "Good morning Lisbon, how was your weekend?" He asked, as he prepared to settle down on her couch.

Lisbon barely glanced up at him, "It was good, how was yours?"

Jane shrugged, "Not bad. Do anything fun on the weekend?"

Lisbon shook her head, "Not really." She said vaguely.

Jane smiled, "Liar. You spent all weekend watching re-runs of those cheesy cop shows you love so much."

Lisbon blushed as she retorted, "I don't watch cheesy cop shows."

Jane raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes you do. Let me guess… you watch Castle, House, CSI and Law & Order." He grinned as her façade fell.

"So what? They aren't cheesy!" She exclaimed.

"Castle has some good story lines, not so keen on House, CSI is very inaccurate and Law & Order is sometimes good, depending on the case." Jane reasoned, Lisbon looked pleased with his analysis, but he wasn't done yet.

"I bet you watch Bones too and I also bet you watched Eleventh Hour before it got axed." Jane said thoughtfully.

Lisbon sighed, "I actually don't watch Bones for your information, but I did watch Eleventh Hour, the cases were really interesting."

Jane just smiled, "Do you watch the British cop shows?" He asked, knowing from the look she gave him that the answer was a yes, "Because they are really cheesy, let me see… Taggart?"

Lisbon blushed, "Occasionally."

Jane shook his head, "Lisbon you need to shake this addiction, I think cold turkey might be the best option." He teased.

Lisbon just glared at him, "I don't just watch cop shows you know Jane."

Jane chuckled, "I know, you watch sci-fi too. Stargate Universe? Warehouse 13? Smallville? You watch a lot of TV Lisbon."

Lisbon sighed, "I know."

"But you know what I find interesting about cop shows?" He asked, taking her annoyed look as a 'what?' Jane continued, "Practically every cop show has a man and a woman who work together in some way and have chemistry, but can't be together because of their jobs."

He noticed Lisbon look down at that point, but then she argued her case, "Some of the time, but not all of the time, sci-fi is worse for it, I mean Stargate SG-1 had it with Sam and Jack for 10 series and they didn't ever get together, then Stargate Atlantis had it with John and Elizabeth for 5 series, didn't happen." She gave him a smug look and he grinned back, he wasn't letting her win the fight he had started.

"That is true, but then look at your oh so loved cop shows. In Castle you have the obvious Castle and Beckett thing which most likely won't happen because he's still upset about his wife's death. Eleventh Hour you had the thing with Rachel and Hood which nothing came of because Hoods wife had died. Then in Warehouse 13 you have Pete and Myka which won't happen and look at how long it took Lois and Clark to get together in Smallville. You must like that whole thing Lisbon…some part of it appeals to you right?"

Lisbon blushed deep red, "No." She lied, causing Jane to grin wider than ever, "It does, you think it's cute that they are in love, but can't be together, don't you?"

Lisbon glared at him, "I so don't do cute." She said, her cheeks scarlet as she stormed out of her office.

Walking after her Jane chuckled, "For someone who doesn't do cute you sure look it." He mumbled to himself, but judging from the way her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red Jane knew she had heard him.

* * *

**The End.**

**A/N - Pointless little fic just for fun :D **

**xxx**


	25. A Broken Agreement

**A Broken Agreement**

_**A/N - VERY AU. Jane & Lisbon have an agreement, and Jane believes Lisbon has broken it. **_

_**Set after S3's "Red Hot"**_

_**VERY BAD LANGUAGE!**_

* * *

He hadn't been himself all day and there didn't seem to be a reason for it. But I knew the reason, I doubted the team could see it, but I could. He was angry.

And he hadn't said a word, and I knew he wouldn't, not until everyone was gone. I packed up my things, ready to leave, the team had all gone home now and only Jane remained, lying on the couch.

He jumped up when he saw me, and smiled, I looked at him confused for a moment and then realised it was Friday, our night, "No Jane, not tonight." I said quietly, I couldn't tonight, not after last night with Mashburn…

Janes face fell and for a second he seemed upset but then his expression changed, to anger.

"So that's how it is now?" He asked, his voice quiet, but dangerous.

"I'm just tired." I sighed, but I knew he'd see the truth, although I _was_ tired, but he knew the reason why.

"Yeah." Jane said bitterly, "Tired from all that 'talking' with Mashburn last night." He practically spat the words out.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked, growing more annoyed with every word that came out of his mouth.

"You broke the agreement." He hissed.

"Its not an agreement Jane!" I said angrily.

"What is it then?" Jane asked, his eyes glaring, "Because its certainly not a relationship."

For a second I was hurt, but it didn't last long, I was too angry to feel pain at that moment, "You're right, it isn't a relationship and that's got nothing to do with me. Its got everything to do with you and your thirst for revenge!"

I was surprised, and shocked, and hurt, physically, when Jane grabbed my arm, pushing me up against the wall, he was close to my face and I'd never seen him look so angry, "My thirst for revenge is important, you knew that when we started this!"

"And 'this' is what? An agreement?" I asked, glaring right back at him, "Something that makes you feel good for the moment, until you find Red John and kill him and end up in jail like a common criminal?"

"I'm not a criminal!" God, he was more messed up than I knew, "And yes, it may be a convenient arrangement, but either way, you broke it." He loosened his grip on my arm but I didn't move from where I was.

"So you're allowed to use me for sex until the time comes when you decide to become a murderer but I'm not allowed to have sex with someone I actually have feelings for?" I hissed, it was a low blow and I saw the hurt flash across his eyes and vanish as it slipped into his façade, like the rest of his personality.

"And you think I have feelings for you?" He asked, although I knew it was rhetorical question, "Like you said, you're convenient and you're easy. But if that's the way you see it, I guess I'll start using Grace instead."

I felt so angry at those words, he'd been using me for weeks and now he said it meant nothing, it was in retaliation to my words of anger, but the difference was he said it like he meant it.

"You do that." I said, stepping back from the wall, "You mess up someone else's life and fuck with their head for once! I'm done with it always being me you mess up."

Jane laughed, a bitter, humourless laugh, "You were messed up before I even started fucking with you." He said harshly.

I turned around and hit him, as hard as I could, not feeling the slightest bit guilty when I saw the red mark on his cheek where my hand had been.

What I didn't expect was for him to grab me and shove me against the wall, hurting me a lot more than I'd hurt him.

"Get your hands off me." I said, my voice low, quiet and dangerous.

"No." He replied in the same tone.

"This is the difference between you and Walter." I said, purposefully using the mans first name, "He actually cares. He's kind and gentle, you're angry in everything you do."

"And when did you ever complain before?" He asked, his eyes emotionless. I didn't expect him to kiss me, in a way he had never kissed me before. Not pressing himself hard and roughly against me, a gentle, slow, sweet kiss.

When he broke away, he didn't look angry anymore, "I can do anything _Walter _can and I can do it better."

"Can you fall in love me?" I asked, my eyes showing the uncertainty and fear I felt.

As I expected Jane shook his head, and I knew he could see the disapoinment in my eyes.

"It would be impossible for me to fall in love with you, because I already am in love with you."

**THE END.**

_**A/N - Short, aggressive and sweet!**_

_**Hope you liked, thanks for reading! xxx**_


	26. Running Into You

_Running Into You_

_**A/N - Just some fun.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! =)  
**_

* * *

"Where's Lisbon?"

Van Pelt spun around at the sudden appearance of Patrick Jane behind her, "Uh, not here." She said.

Jane cocked his head at her, "I can see that." He said as he made his way over to the couch, "But we have a case and she's not here, which isn't like her." He commented as he closed his eyes.

"I called her, but she said we would have to manage without her, she said she was busy today." Van Pelt told him, instantly knowing that the man would annoy her until she called Lisbon and asked what she was doing.

Sure enough his eyes were open again, "Whats she doing?" He asked, his voice was light and casual, but Van Pelt could detect the curiosity in his tone.

"Running probably." Rigsby piped up from his desk and Van Pelt shot him a glare, he had obviously said something he wasn't supposed too. Jane smiled a little, this could be fun.

"Running you say?" He prompted Rigsby who ignored Van Pelts death glare and said, "Yeah, its Sunday and its July. Lisbon does some Marathon in San Francisco every year around this time."

"Really?" Jane asked, now sitting up on his couch, he was grinning, that was never good.

Cho asked from behind his book, "What are you going to do Jane?"

Jane chuckled, "How long is this marathon?" He asked as he put his jacket on.

"5km." Van Pelt answered, eying him suspiciously, "Why?"

Jane shot her a trademark grin, "I'm off to run a marathon, have fun with the case." He said cheerily and he left the office. When he got into the elevator he chuckled as raised voices drifted towards him.

"Lisbon told you not to mention it dumbass!"

"Is that what the free doughnut was for?"

"God Rigsby why do I put up with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"You're an insensitive jerk man."

* * *

"Hey, nice day for a marathon, don't you think?"

"Jane, what the hell are you doing here?"

Lisbon shot a death glare at the man who actually looked incredibly sexy in his running gear rather than his 3-piece suit.

"I've run 7 marathons, 3 of them 10K's." Jane said, as if this was nothing.

Lisbon didn't stop glaring at him, but she turned it down a notch, Jane grinned, "So this is how you keep in shape, and how you are so good at chasing criminals." He mused, Lisbon smirked, "I'm just incredibly fast."

Jane raised an eyebrow at Lisbon, "Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you take it as one." Lisbon said, her smirk still in place.

Jane grinned, he held out his hand and Lisbon shook it, "Deal." He said as they both warmed up for the marathon.

A call over a speaker came for the fast runners to come to the front and Jane and Lisbon made their way forward, sizing each other up.

The ribbon was cut and Lisbon was off like a shot whilst Jane ran behind her at a slower pace, always making sure to keep her in sight. He maintained that and her occasional smug glances backward weren't missed by Jane. After 3K and two water stops, Lisbon was slowing down and Jane's fast but steady pace was gaining on the petite woman.

When they got to 4K Jane was still gaining on Lisbon but didn't risk passing her just yet, he waited, perfectly fine although his muscles did ache and he couldn't wait for an ice cold drink of water at the end of it all.

When they passed the 4.5K marker Jane picked up his speed without really boosting and ran alongside Lisbon, "How you doing there?" He asked cheekily.

Lisbon's face was red and she was clearly out of breath but she glared at him and said, "Fine."

They both saw the finishing ribbon and picked up their speed, Jane hadn't given it the full boost yet as he ran alongside her, then right before the finish he put on his final burst and shot ahead of Lisbon across the finish. Lisbon finished right after him, both of them grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to a patch of grass where they collapsed to catch their breath.

When Jane eventually caught his breath he propped himself up to look at Lisbon who was looking at the sky and still breathing heavily.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you, slow and steady wins the race." Jane said, his eyes sparkling.

Lisbon turned to glare at him, "I hate you."

Jane laughed, "Oh but you really don't." He said softly as he hovered over her, Lisbon frowned a little as Jane moved closer to her and his lips touched hers. Immediately Lisbon kissed him back, her hands going to his soft curls and an involuntary sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan escaped her lips.

And then the camera's all started clicking and they broke apart. Jane smiled kind of sheepishly at Lisbon, "Sometimes I forget I'm kind of a celebrity."

Lisbon glared at him yet again, jumping up, "I hate you." She repeated as she stormed off, Jane just grinned and ran after her, oh, but she really didn't hate him, in fact, Jane happened to know she felt exactly the opposite of hate towards him.

He winked at the paparazzi as he hurried after his boss, ah, running a marathon had never been so much fun before he met Teresa Lisbon!

**The End! :D**

**A/N - Just a bit of Jisbon fluffy fun! :D**


	27. Late Night Meetings in a Dark Office

_Late Night Meetings In A Dark Office_

_**A/N- I'm not sure what gave me the idea for this fic, but here it is!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing! **_

* * *

__Most people when asked who knew the most about them would answer with either, their mother/father or their best friend. Most people would say that these people understood them, that they were trusted with their deepest secrets. Not many people could say the person who knew the most about them was an unruly consultant and Teresa Lisbon doubted anyone could say the reason this person knew so much was that they happened to meet in a dark office in the dead of night often.

Lisbon was a strong kick ass Agent, she hated to not be in control and she hated to be seen as weak, so when life got her down she came to her office in the CBI. A lot of the time Patrick Jane was lying awake on his sofa and they would keep each other company.

At first these meetings were spent sitting in the darkness, both of them lost in their own thoughts, neither speaking to the other, but sitting in comfortable silence. After a while however, they had gotten more personal.

The first time Lisbon ever shared information about herself that no one knew with Jane was the night Sam Bosco died. She had already spent a quiet, dark moment with him in her office, but then the team had decided to toast Bosco and his team and it had been over.

The team had all gone home that night, but as usual Jane had stayed on the sofa, Lisbon went to her office for a while, to have a moment to herself and when she finally emerged at 3am in the morning she found Jane lying awake on the sofa.

He smiled at her and moved his legs, it was his unsaid invitation and gratefully she took the vacated place on his sofa, she let out a soft sigh and let her head rest against the back of the sofa, closing her eyes and willing her brain to stop hurting.

She was so surprised when Jane spoke that she jumped a little, frowned at him and had to ask him to repeat what he had said because she had missed it.

He smiled, "Sitting in silence usually works fine for me, but tonight you need to talk."

It wasn't a question and Lisbon knew it, she shrugged, "Sam and I were close." She said, but she knew that she wouldn't get out of it so easily.

He nodded, "I know." He said and his voice sounded a little _too_ knowing, Lisbon frowned at him and he shrugged, "When you worked with him in San Francisco you were having an affair, right?"

Lisbon was too tired and fed up to bother denying it, Jane already knew Bosco had been in love with her and what did it matter now anyway? It wasn't like it could cause problems, Bosco was dead.

So ignoring the faint blush on her cheeks she nodded, "Yeah and its one of my biggest regrets."

Jane frowned slightly, "How so?" He asked, seemingly genuinely interested rather than just nosy.

Lisbon sighed, "I was practically best friends with his wife and I spent Christmases with them, I bought their kids presents, I'm both of the kids godmother." She made a disgusted face, "I hate myself for it."

"How long?" Jane asked, still watching closely and curiously.

Lisbon looked down, "Why does it matter?" She asked and Jane shrugged, "I guess talking about it helps." He suggested.

She gave him a sceptical look, but answered anyway, "It started about a month after I joined the San Francisco PD and went on until I got transferred to the CBI."

Jane forgot to hide his shock and it only made Lisbon feel more ashamed as his eyes widened, "5 years?"

"I'm not proud of it Jane." Lisbon said, a little harsher than before. Jane saw her shame and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know Lisbon." He said honestly.

She rolled her eyes, "How could you possibly know?"

He took his hand away from his shoulder and glanced down, "I…well, I cheated on my wife." He said, the shame in his eyes mirroring hers.

"I know its not the same being the cheater as it is being the 'mistress' but I never forgave myself for how hurt it made my wife." Jane told her, in one of the small snippets he shared with her of his old life.

Unable to stop herself from asking Lisbon spoke quietly, "How long?"

"A year." He admitted, "She was a client on my show, that's how the whole thing started." He shook his head as if to rid the memory from it, "The point is that although you feel like you can't forgive yourself its easier for you because you didn't knowingly stray from someone you loved." He sighed, "It's different because you did what you did _because_ you loved Bosco." He frowned a little, "I did what I did because for a while I stopped loving my wife."

It was the most Lisbon had ever been let to know about Janes life and she appreciated the fact that she could tell him secrets and get his in return, she always thought with Jane that she could give, give, give, but he would never give her anything in return.

* * *

The next time they had met up in the early hours of the morning in the CBI was after Red John slipped through their fingers. She couldn't sleep worrying about Jane so she decided to go to the CBI, she had a hunch that he would be there, but he sometimes tended to go home after a Red John case.

When Lisbon stepped out of the elevator she saw Jane in his usual spot, lying on the couch. She walked into the bullpen and she knew that he was awake and could hear her heels approaching.

When she reached the couch Jane opened his eyes and moved his legs, Lisbon took the seat and looked into his cold, dead, empty eyes.

As she sat down she sighed and repeated words he'd once said to her, "Usually sitting in silence works for me, but tonight I think you need to talk."

Jane didn't speak right away; he looked at Lisbon curiously, sighed, leaned back against the couch and shut his eyes.

"We lost him again."

"We'll find him one day."

"Maybe." Jane said, little hope in his voice.

"I'm not sure I want to find him." Lisbon said honestly and Jane narrowed his eyes at her.

"If we find Red John, one way or another, we lose you." Lisbon explained and Jane's eyes softened, he understood but it wouldn't change his mind, she knew that.

"I have to do it."

"I know."

Lisbon leant against Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes, that was the end of the 2nd meeting.

* * *

On the 3rd meeting Kristina Frye had been found, Jane was actually on his couch and not in his attic fort. Lisbon had finished the mountains of paperwork that the situation had caused and had been pressing the elevator button about to leave when she saw Jane.

Everyone had left, it was almost 1am in the morning, Lisbon doubled back and stood at the foot of the couch, as per usual Jane swung his legs around, freeing the seat for Lisbon to take. The woman kicked off her shoes and sat cross legged on the couch.

"She's alive."

"We don't know what Red John did to her." Jane argued, his eyes hard.

"I can't let anyone else get close to me Lisbon." Jane said sadly, "This will be the last time that we meet like this."

Lisbon somehow knew his words to be true and she lay against him, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent she drifted into a comfortable, peaceful sleep.

Jane had been right, it had been the last way that they had met like that, because when Lisbon awoke the next day Jane was gone and when they found him later that day he was in a pool of blood, as was the body lying next to his. Both were cold and dead.

Lisbon had left the scene an emotional wreck and when she went back to the CBI she instinctively sat on his couch, crying for her loss.

When Lisbon lay down on the side of the couch that Jane occupied she found a piece of paper down the side of the pillow.

Frowning and momentarily forgetting her grief she unfolded the paper and recognised Jane's writing. Immediately the familiar writing and the words made her tear up again.

"_Lisbon, _

_I'm sorry, but you know I have to do what I have to do._

_If things don't work out the way I want then I have something I'd like you to know._

_I'll be waiting for you always, I'll be lying on a couch in a darkened office waiting until we meet again._

_All my love,_

_Jane._

By the time Lisbon had finished reading the letter she was sobbing uncontrollably.

As she lay on the couch she breathed in his familiar scent and believed with all her heart that somewhere he was lying on a couch too, waiting for her, just like he'd promised.

**The End!**

**A/N - This wasn't supposed to turn out angsty, I just can't help myself, I do enjoy writing angst!**

**Hope you enjoyed! x**


	28. The Bet

_The Bet_

_**A/N - I thought of this in the shower for some reason! Just getting around to writing and posting it now, its only a short-ish oneshot but I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!  
**_

* * *

"Are you serious man?"

Patrick Jane smiled broadly at his team-mates, "Of course I am." He said causing Lisbon to scoff at him.

The SCU team were sitting in a bar around the corner from the CBI HQ after closing a case that had taken two weeks to solve; this was their victory night out.

"You can't use mind tricks to make someone kiss you." Van Pelt said, looking at Jane with narrowed eyes.

"Yes you can, its simple and it works on every woman in the world." He grinned smugly around the table at the team, Cho didn't look convinced, Rigsby looked awed by this news and Van Pelt was just smiling. Lisbon rolled her eyes with a small smile, "I'll go and get the next round." She said, walking over to the bar.

"I bet it doesn't work on every woman." Rigsby saying, foolishly using the word 'bet'. Jane's eyes lit up, "How much?"

Rigsby opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times before answering, "$50."

Cho looked at him like he was stupid and Van Pelt watched the scene silently, she didn't like to interfere.

"Done." Jane said with a grin.

Cho seemed to understand what Rigsby was doing because he smiled a little at the other man before turning to Jane, "So you say you can make any woman kiss you?"

Jane nodded, still grinning broadly.

"Even Lisbon?" Rigsby asked, sharing a smirk with Cho.

Jane, for a moment, was stumped; he looked at Rigsby and then looked at Lisbon who waved at him from the bar. After a moment he turned back to the team, "Yes, even Lisbon." He agreed, enjoying the teams shocked looks, they had obviously expected him to say no.

"Its on then." Rigsby said, his smirk saying he didn't think Lisbon would ever kiss Jane but Jane knew differently, he could make Lisbon kiss him.

Oh it was definitely on, Rigsby was right about that. Jane was about to stand up when Cho intervened, "You have to get her to kiss you when she's _sober_."

Dammit, Cho was too smart, that would have been the easy way…oh well, he was always up for a challenge, trying to get a sober Teresa Lisbon to kiss him…was that a challenge or a death wish?

Jane folded his arms and smiled, "Tomorrow then." He paused for a moment then added, "At work."

The team were shocked again but before anyone could say anything Lisbon was back, "Whats going to happen at work?" She asked as she put the drinks on the table.

"We're going to catch a bad guy." Jane said with a smile, easing his way out of the situation as he so often did, Lisbon looked at him a little suspiciously, "We always catch bad guys." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

Jane just shot her the smile that he knew melted her heart and she was won over, she turned to Van Pelt and started talking about Van Pelts holiday to Iowa she was planning. Jane shot a wink at Rigsby and Cho who now looked a little less confident about winning the bet…Jane had the upper hand, as usual.

* * *

"Good morning!"

"She's in her office." Van Pelt said as Jane opened his mouth to ask if Lisbon was in yet.

Jane grinned and made his way into Lisbons office, "Good morning!"

"Hey Jane." Lisbon said casually without glancing at him, her eyes glued to something on her laptop, a case report probably knowing Lisbon.

Jane casually settled himself on the sofa without a word and sat there for what felt like hours waiting to make his move, after about 10 minutes Jane decided to test the water, "Hey Lisbon, what would you do if I kissed you?"

This didn't phase Lisbon at all, without looking up from her report she answered, "Slap you."

Jane opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'I could handle that for a kiss' but Lisbon continued, "Then shoot you."

Once more Jane opened his mouth prepared to woo her with a cheesy comment, but once again she was too fast, "Then feed your body to wild lions."

Jane tried to counter this reply, but after a few seconds he realised he had nothing, Lisbon looked up from her report and smirked at him, "Your Mentalist crap doesn't work on me Jane. I can even tell when your lying now."

"Liar. You can't tell when I'm lying." Jane said with a pout.

"Yes I can." Lisbon argued Jane still didn't seem convinced; Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Last night when you said you were talking about catching bad guys at work you were lying."

"Well that was an obvious lie." Jane said quickly, defending himself.

Lisbon seemed to take this as a challenge, "Last week when you were lying on the sofa and I asked what was wrong you said you were just tired. What was _really _wrong was that the case made you think of your wife because you met her when you were a teenager like the victims wife."

Jane opened his mouth, closed it and looked at Lisbon with a challenging glint in his eye, "Two can play at this game." He said, standing up from the couch and walking to stand in front of her desk. "Last week when I asked what you had done at the weekend you claimed you had stayed in and watched a few movies." Lisbon narrowed her eyes at him and Jane smirked, "What you'd really done was invite your three best friends to stay the night at your apartment, eaten loads of Chinese and ice cream, got drunk and talked about how much you loved me."

Lisbons cheeks turned bright red, "Oh and two weeks ago when I asked why you liked 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars so much and you said because it was a nice song, well that was a lie because your brother told me it reminded you of me."

Jane's first reaction to this was a slight blush, but then it was wtf? "When did you speak to my brother?" He asked.

Lisbon grinned mischievously at him, but didn't reply. "The point is that I can tell when you are lying now."

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Go on a date with me."

"Fine!"

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other in shock for a moment, Jane recovered first (of course) and smirked at Lisbon, "Friday night, I'll pick you up at 8." Before Lisbon could protest he swept out of her office and left her staring at the spot she had last seen him in disbelief.

"Did you kiss her?" Rigsby asked when he saw Jane walk out of the boss's office.

Jane shook his head, "No, but we're going on a date on Friday night." He said, a little smugly, well it was Jane, he was always smug.

"Seriously? Boss agreed to go on a date with you?" Rigsby asked.

"Of course she did." Van Pelt said from her desk, Rigsby turned to her in shock and Cho smiled very slightly.

"What do you mean 'of course she did' Grace?" Rigsby asked, wow he really had no idea about anything.

Van Pelt rolled her eyes, "Well its obvious that there is chemistry there. Its been obvious since, oh I don't know, a week after they met."

Rigsby gaped at her in shock, Jane was watching her closely as if deep in thought, Cho added, "And more recently there has been sexual tension, a lot of it."

Van Pelt agreed with a nod, Jane frowned a little and at that moment Lisbon walked in, she looked at the team suspiciously, they all jumped and pretended to work when she walked in, "Whats going on?" She asked as she looked around at them all.

Jane looked up at her, sexual tension? Hmm, did he want to have sex with Lisbon?…He'd have to think about that later, when he was alone…

"Oh the team were just discussing our chemistry and sexual tension." Jane said casually, Lisbon blushed, "Well we have a case so the team can get their asses to the SUV."

The team did so, leaving Jane and Lisbon alone in the bullpen. "Jane, case." Lisbon said, motioning for the man to get off the sofa. Jane smiled and jumped up, he stood very close to Lisbon and whispered in her ear, "Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't deny it." He winked at her and hurried off to the elevator before she could cause him bodily harm.

When they got into the SUV Jane ended up in the back between Rigsby and Cho. While Lisbon and Van Pelt were engaged in conversation in the front of the SUV Rigsby muttered, "You still haven't won the bet."

Cho added quietly, "The deal was you get her to kiss you today, not Friday."

Jane grinned, "I know." He said smugly, he clearly had a plan and that wasn't good for the two Agents' at all.

* * *

Nothing worked on Lisbon, not the casual lean in, not the nice comments leading up to a kiss, nothing.

So, by 7pm that night Jane resorted to drastic measures, he walked into Lisbon's office, casually, where she was casually standing by her desk. Then he, not so casually, grabbed her and pressed her against the wall, pinning her there by her arms so she couldn't move.

"I have been trying to kiss you all day." Jane said in a low, husky voice that sent shivers down Lisbon's spine, she met his eyes and saw the passion in them, "Why won't you let me?" He asked, moving closer to her, she opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't have the chance because Jane's mouth was on hers before she knew it and before she could even think about it her brain had told her to stop pulling away so she was kissing him back.

She was vaguely aware that he'd released her hands as his hands were now on her face, Lisbon's hands automatically went to Jane's hair as she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

She was also vaguely aware of a strange noise in the distance and when she realised that it was applause she pulled away quickly and blushed furiously as she fixed her hair.

Jane grinned and walked through the throng of people gathered outside Lisbon's office, he made his way to the two glum looking Agents and collected his money, "I never lose a bet." He stated, smirking rather smugly as he said, "Especially if it's one I enjoy carrying out."

Cho and Rigsby watched as Jane walked away.

"I hate him." Rigsby muttered in annoyance.

"Yeah, me too." Cho said in his deadpan tone.

**The End!**

**A/N - Again just a little bit of fun instead of all the angst I've recently been writing! **


End file.
